The Discovery
by tmharris2
Summary: Bella embarks on the next chapter of her life after Edward leaves. When The Cullen's go to Voltera ten years later for a celebration the vampire world is required to attend, all secrets come out about Bella and Edward's romance.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 1**

For two weeks after my birthday, I wondered when Edward would get over the accident and come see me. I had been careless when opening a birthday gift his parents had given me at a birthday party they had given me, and cut myself. When the smell of my blood set off six vampires in the room, I saw Edward compose himself and regain control just before Jasper lunged at me. Edward pushed me back hard, I landed on a table with glass on it and it shattered, cutting into my arm pretty badly just as Edward threw Jasper back and he hit the piano, shattering it into kindling. Carlisle was by my side before I knew it. Jasper got up, and ran from the house, the others looked at me sympathetically and left. Even Alice left, saying she was sorry. Carlisle told Edward to go after Jasper and calm him down.

I got home after work and I didn't see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, but I saw Edward standing by the tree that flanked my drive. I smiled, and walked to him. I immediately noticed he was acting differently.

"Hey" I said to him fighting every part of myself not to jump into his arms. He always warned me of sudden movements around him, even though he said he had great control around me now since James's attack.

"Hey, walk with me, please." He said gesturing toward the woods behind my house. We walked a good three hundred feet from my house before he stopped and turned to me. "Bella, we're leaving. The people here are starting to notice Carlisle isn't aging. Some are starting to wonder what his secret is. We need to move on."

"Okay, I'll have to figure out what to tell Charlie. What about.." I was saying when he interrupted me.

"No, myself and my family, Bella. You have to stay here for your safety. You won't see me again. You can go on and live a normal life with no interference from me and my family." He was saying, but he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Excuse me? No, I'm coming with you. What happened with Jasper was an accident that I caused with my clumsiness. I know the risks, and yet sometimes for some reason I am still a bit careless. It was nothing. Nothing at all." I was telling him as my head was spinning. I loved him so much.

"You're right, it was nothing, nothing compared to what could have happened. Bella I will not risk your safety or anyone elses like that again. Yo don't belong in my world Bella. I'm just sorry I let this go in so long." He still wouldn't look me in the eye until he said the sentence.

"Yes I am. And I do belong with you and in your world. I love you and your family with everything that I am. You can't leave me behind. I won't let you." I had reached up and grasped the lapels in his jacket. I had to try to hold him there, to make him see how wrong he was.

He covered my hands with his and he pulled me loose from him. "No, You don't. I can't take your human life from you. Do not follow me, Isabella. It could be dangerous if you do."

That was the first time I had ever seen him look like a vampire. I felt just a tinge of fear for just a second, then it went away. I just stood there and watched him walk away from me. I then found myself running after him and calling his name. He was gone. Gone from my life, from my future. I just collapsed from disbelief, heartbreak, exhaustion, and disorientation. What had I done to cause him to leave me like that?

I have no idea how long I laid there. The day faded into night, I could here animals scurrying about. I just curled up and let myself drift from reality. Then I heard someone calling my name. Then Sam Buley touched my arm and I scooted away from him, thinking he was an animal.

"Shh, Bella, it's just me, Sam Ueley. I'm going to pick you up now and take you home. We've been looking for you for a while. You're cold. Let's get you home and warm." He said almost in a whisper and I allowed him to pick me up bridal style and carry me back home.

When we made our way out of the woods behind my house, I saw police cars and police dogs, local police officers and a couple of FBI agents hovering over the hood of Charlie's cruiser.

"Charlie, look." I heard Jacob Black say as we got closer to the commotion in my front yard.

"She's cold, but unharmed. I found her about midway up the hill just beyond the first path. She was lying under a log." Sam told my dad.

"I got her. Thank you, Sam. Thank you so much. Bella, baby can you hear me?" Charlie said as he took me from Sam. I could here the worry in his voice. "Let's get her inside to her bed."

The next thing I remember was lying in my bed being covered with blankets and Charlie rubbing my forehead with his finger. "Rest baby, we'll talk when you get rested. Did he hurt you physically?"

"No, Dad, he didn't hurt me physically. How did you know where I was?" I asked, groggily.

"I found the note you left me on the kitchen table that said you and Edward took a walk in the woods. Why did he leave you out there? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"We broke up, Daddy. He said Carlisle got a position somewhere else and that they were leaving, but he didn't say where they were moving to." I answered and I began to cry harder that I ever had in my life.

"You'll get through this baby, I promise you will. Get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow. Are you hungry?" He asked with so much concern in his voice it just made me cry harder as I shook my had in answer to his question.

I stayed in my bed all night and the better part of the next day. I didn't want to eat anything, drink anything, say anything, or even feel anything at all. I just sat in front of my bedroom window and watched the world go on despite my broken heart. I emailed Alice twice in five minutes, which were kicked back to my in box almost immediately the Mailer Demon saying her address didn't exist. What had I done that was so bad I had to suffer like this? Was he looking for a reason to leave and seized _that_ moment? I guess those questioned will never be answered.

I just sat there when I wasn't at school. I called in to work so much that Mike's dad who owned the sporting goods shop I worked at had no choice but to let me go. Dad got so bogged down by my situation and heartbreak that he decided to call my mom and have her come see me.

"I'm not asking you to leave here and move back with your mother, Bells. I just think you should talk to her and see if maybe can help you the way mothers help their daughters through heartbreak. I don't think I can, sweetheart. She'll be here this afternoon, okay." Charlie told me as he sat down on my bed across from me.

"Why did you call Mom and worry her? I'll get through this. I just need time, Dad. That's all." I said, never turning from the window.

"She's your mother and you need her right now. If you don't want to leave, I won't let her force you. The choice is and always will be yours. I promise you that, Bells." The way he sounded told me he was unwavering. I would have to deal with Renee when she got here.

Charlie sat on my bed until we heard the doorbell ring about an hour later. Charlie went to anwer it and I waited for him to return. When he did, Renee was with him. I looked at her and she began to cry. "Oh, Bella, my sweet girl. My poor baby. Your first heartbreak is always the hardest to get over. Please, talk to me, honey." I notice Charlie slipped away and Renee made her way to me and sat in the same place Charlie had vacated a few minutes earlier.

"Hi, Mom." That was all I could manage for now. I guess she knew that was the best because she just sighed and scooted back and sat against the headboard waiting for me to be ready to talk to her.

Charlie had brought her a glass of cola a few minutes later. When I realized she wasn't leaving, I guess something inside of me broke through my resolve, because I started talking and couldn't stop. "I'm sorry I put you through this Mom. I just don't know what I've done to deserve this at all. I mean I was always respectful when I was at his house with his family. Me and his sister Rosalie never really got along, but we never fought, per-say. I just stayed away from her, but I got along with everyone else. I just thought I was going to be with Edward forever. Momma, it hurts so much." By the end, I was crying so hard that I thought I might hyperventilate.

Renee and gotten up in the middle of my breakdown and wrapped her arms around me. She held me tight until I calmed down enough for her to talk to me and I could understand what she was saying. "Okay, I think I'm going to be in town for a few days longer than I had planned, so, I need to get checked into a hotel room, call Phil, and you, me, and your dad are going to get something to eat. I will hear no back talk on the subject, either. Then you and I are going to go somewhere tomorrow, just us and we're going to have a pamper Bella day. I'm not doing this because I think you are acting out, but because I can not let you sit in this room or any other room in this house and just focus on being depressed. You can be depressed all you want to. Girlfriend, but you are going to live as well. I love you very much.

Come on, I have some things to take care of." She took my had as she stood and led me out of my room and down the stairs where we found Charlie sitting on the couch and watching the Washington Redskins playing the Baltimore Ravens on his big flat screen TV.

He turned to look at us and I could tell he was only expecting to see Mom. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw me. He jumped up off the couch and quickly made his way over to me. He wrapped in his arms. "I'm so glad to see you out of your room, Bells. I've missed you." I just managed a small smile but nothing significant.

"Can I use your phone to find a hotel room in town? I also need to call Phil, and make arrangements to keep my rental car a few more days and I want us all to go to dinner tonight. Is that diner still open in town that had the great burgers?" Renee asked Charlie, still holding my hand. I guess she was afraid I would turn and run back to my room. I knew she was determined to make me face life with out Edward. I wanted no part of it, but I wasn't going to be allowed to withdraw any longer. Renee was going to see to that.

After mom made her phone calls, we all piled into her car and made our way to the diner for dinner. I want to be back in my room, in my chair, staring out my window. I'm not ready for this at all. I eat some but not all of my food, and I didn't speak at all. I just listened to my parents talk about their lives, and me.

"Bella, do you think you'd like to come back to Jacksonville with me when I leave. Now, you don't have to stay, you can always come back to Forks if you want to. I think a change of scenery would be nice for a while. What do you think?" Renee asked as she drank some of her cola. I just shrugged me shoulders and pushed my food around my plate.

"Bella, please answer me. I'm not trying to take you away from anything, especially your father, but I do think some time in the sun would do you good." I could tell Renee's patience were running thin on me.

"I don't want to leave Dad. If I were to go back with you, he would have no one. That's not fair to him. I know I'm not good company right now, but I'll try to get better." I knew I sounded like I was pleading with her.

"I'll be alright, Bella. I did just fine before. Sure it'll be lonely, but you'll be back soon, of that's what you want. I don't want you to go permanently, but I think some time would do you some good. Come on, Bells. We only want what's best for you." Now it was Charlie's turn to sound like he was pleading.

"This isn't some ploy to make me leave, I can come back. Do I have your word on that as your daughter? Please, don't lie to me. I can't take another person lying to me. What about school? I'm in the middle of my senior year. I don't want to switch schools. I want to stay here and graduate from Forks High School. If I promise to get better and to go to Jacksonville after graduation and a few times in between, like Spring Break, Holiday weekends and on extended weekends from school. Please, let me stay here. I'll even go talk to Mr. Newton and try to get my job back. I think my position is still open. I'll even agree to let you talk to him on my behalf." If this is what I have to do not to have my life totally turned upside down, I'll take it. My parents looked very pleased with the option I came up with. I hope they see it my way. I just sat there and waited for them to give me their answer.

"Okay, fair enough." Charlie spoke first. "I have some savings that will help with the cost of the plane tickets. I think I can swing getting you home if your mom can swing getting you there. I'm all for that. That's a great idea, Bella. I like that. I think that would be so very good for you. What do you think, Renee?" He looked at Renee who was sitting across from me.

"I like the idea. I know we can swing it. But what about Mr. Newton? Spring Break must be a real good week for him business wise. I'm not sure any boss would agree to that without custody papers being drawn up and since you're eighteen now, we can't go that route. I think it would be best if you didn't go back to work there. Maybe there is another place you could work that would be willing to give you the time off this arrangement requires." Wow, I was actually enjoying this. I'm glad Renee made me come here tonight.

"You don't have to work at all, Bella. I mean I don't need help paying the bills or anything. If you want something or need something, you can just ask for it. I tell you what, since you do so much around the house with out being asked to do so, I'll give you and allowance. I can do that. That way, you still have your own money and you don't have to worry about school work, being with your friends and getting your chores done, too. Does that sound like something you're willing to do?" Now I know where I get my negotiating skills from. Genetics.

"Sure. I'm ready to go when you two are." I stated. We waited for my mom to pay the bill, since she insisted on it and dad paid the tip, and then mom took us home.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around 9, Bella. Goodnight, I love you." Renee said as she pulled up in front of the house to drop me and Charlie off. I nodded to here.

"I love you, Mom. See you in the morning." I said as I climbed out of her car.

"What are you and your Mom doing tomorrow, Bella? Are you going to be gone all day? I Don't want to worry." Charlie said as he unlocked the front door.

"She said she wants to spend the whole day together. I think we're going to Seattle. She said something about having me pampered and she just wants to talk, have a girls day together." I told him as I walked into the kitchen. Charlie only nodded at my explanation. I drank a glass of water and then told Charlie good night and headed up to my room for bed. I had a fitful sleep and Edward is still in my dreams. I just want to see him again, to know he was real. I want to know what I had done that was so bad.

The next morning, Renee picked me up at 9 and we headed for Seattle. She decided she wanted to stop at IHOP for some breakfast. We stopped at a spa and we both got a massage, then we got a facial, pedicure, and a manicure. I actually agreed to have acrylic nails put on and I love the way they look. "Mom, how are you able to afford all this?" I asked her as the technician was finishing the nails on my right hand.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm sorry. Well, Phil got a new job, he isn't coaching high school baseball anymore. He got a position with the Florida Marlins. I didn't want to say anything about it in an email or on the phone. He's had the position for about four months now, so I'll be sending you some money every month, too. Now, stop worrying about the cost of things and start enjoying your day out and after this, we're going shopping. But first, I have to go to Western Union to pick up some money that Phil has sent me. And he said he hopes you feel better, that he loves you, and that he hopes you come down soon. He says he misses his monopoly buddy." I'm sure my eyes were the size of saucers by the time she finished explaining about Phil's new job. Huh, go figure.

After our beauty and relaxation, we went to one of the malls in Seattle and did some shopping. As much as I hate to shop, I had a pretty good time. We talked and laughed. I told her how Edward left me with no warning that Carlisle was even looking for a new position and how Rosalie hated me. I felt better as we went for lunch at Red Robin, then we headed back to my house. Charlie was cooking something called Mahi Mahi, and it smelled great. I didn't know he could cook like that. He said it was the only thing wonderful he did know how to cook and that was because he was so bored today that he watched the cooking channel on TV and thought it looked great, so he looked it up on the Internet and wah-lah, Mahi, Mahi was what we were having for dinner.

Renee ended up staying for a week and we saw each other every day and we had dinner either at the house or we went out to dinner, and every meal included Charlie. When she left, I felt so much better about everything, I just knew I was going to be okay now. We made plans for me to fly down to spend Thanksgiving week with her and Phil and they made arrangements to fly up here for Christmas. It look like I would be going there for Spring Break, so they decided to go to some of the theme parks around Orlando and spend a couple of days at the beach, too. All in all, our arrangements are going to work out just fine for me.

In the meantime, I need to get over Edward Cullen as soon as I could. I started hanging out with my friends at school. When we graduated, we started talking about the colleges and universities we had decided to attend. Mike was staying in Washington, Jessica was going to UCLA, Eric and Angela were going to attend UNLV together, and I was going to attend the University of Florida so I could be closer to Renee. My major of study was law, and I was going to minor in economics.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 2**

Today, I received my letter stating I passed the Florida BAR Exam, and really, I had no doubt or worry about it at all. I already have a position at Wahlrif, Stokes, and Adams Law Firm, LLC., located in Miami, Florida. I know property law isn't pretty or exciting, but it's a start. I would rather do that to be an attorney with a pro-Bono firm. Don't get me wrong, I grew up without a lot of money and if I were to get into any trouble, I would have needed an attorney from one of those firms, but that is not the kind of law I want to practice. I am a corporate attorney, and the firm that has hired me handles real estate law as part of its corporate practice. I have about a week before I start at the law firm, so Renee and I are going to look at condos near the beach for me. I have proof of employment and Charlie and Phil are both going to kick in $40,000 each toward the down payment. I was shocked when they told me they wanted to help me with my first home.

Charlie got remarried my sophomore year in college to a woman named Rebecca. She's an FBI agent in Seattle, so Charlie sold his little house in Forks, retired from the police force there, and applied to the FBI, and now he's an agent, too. He said he may never make special Agent, but that was just fine for him. He's taking a quarter of the amount he got for his house when he sold it and putting it toward my condo in Miami.

The first condo we found was on the 23rd floor. It had an amazing view that just made you week in the knees to stand on the balcony and look at. The problem was the price tag, which was 2.3 million dollars. Maybe I should not look for something on the beach.

"Um, Mom, maybe we should stick to inland a bit, unless I can find a foreclosure I can't afford the beach." I told her, still trying to not to pass out from the price.

"Okay, baby. Let's tell the realtor." She led the way for me. I know that if I really wanted this place, she and Phil would pull some strings somewhere to help me get it. But I want this my way. I didn't ask them or my dad to help me, they said I had accomplished a great thing and it was their graduation present to me. I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Bella, hey there happens to be a foreclosure up on the 24th floor that hasn't been listed yet. Janet said it'll go on the market Monday, but she said she can arrange for you to see it today if you want." Renee was practically giddy as she told me. Janet is the realtor I had chosen to go with.

"Okay, but how much is the asking price before I ask her to go through all that trouble?" I just knew it wouldn't be something I can afford or hope to afford in the next five years.

"Yes ma'am. It will be listed at 1.5 million, but I may be able to get it for 1.1 million if you are interested." Janet said as she walked onto the balcony and heard me and Renee talking. Now, that I can swing because of my starting salary. But still, 1.1 million dollars is nuts, even for a corporate attorney. I must be out of my mind.

"Sure, I'm interested. When can I see it? Does it look like this one? I love the layout of this one. I especially love this balcony." I know I was beaming. I really wanted to live int his building. It's just breathtaking.

I was told it would be a while before I got to see the next place, so Renee and I went to have lunch while we were waiting. As we were looking over the menu, an attractive man in a power suit approached our table.

"Hello, I'm sorry to be so forward, but I saw you ladies come in and I can't take my eyes off you, miss. My name is Conner Matthews." He said in an equally powerful voice as he handed me a business card. I couldn't believe what I read when I look at it. It said "Conner Matthews Attorney at Law." The firm he is with is called Wahlrif, Stokes, and Adams Law Firm, LLC. The very same firm I am due to start on Monday of next week.

"No way. This is a coincidence. My name is Isabella Swan, and I am due to start a new position with Wahlrif, Stokes, and Adams on Monday of next week, in Real Estate Law. Wow. Please, have a seat." I gestured to the one across from me and next to my mom. "This is my Mother, Renee."

"Well that is quite a coincidence. Hello, Renee. I don't want to impose on you, but now you have my number and my workplace. So, maybe you'll use it and we can have lunch sometime." He smiled beamingly and walked away.

"Damn. He's got it going on, Bella." Renee said as he walked away.

"You're such a dork, Mom." I laughingly said back to her as I motioned for the waiter to come for our order. The lunch was very good. We had about a half hour to get back over the condo I might sign my life to today.

"This is even better than the one we saw earlier. I really want this condo. Can you crunch some numbers for me Janet? I want it." This is one of the most important decisions I will make in my life. I want to do it right. I have enough room for a party if I want to have one and Charlie and Rebecca can come and visit me and have their own room, and I can have dinner on the balcony if I so choose to do so. The balcony is better than the one from this morning too. It wraps around to the master bedroom and extends twenty feet from the french doors leading from the dining room to the balcony. I am going to love living here.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan, they've accepted your offer of 1.1 million and we can close in seven days if you like. Meet me at my office today at 5:30 and we'll get the papers signed. Congratulations." Janet said as she smiled, shaking my hand.

"Well, lets go get some furniture, Mom. If you want to. What time are you meeting Phil tonight?"

"Yeah, let's go. Phil made the reservation for 6:00. I'm sorry I can't be there for the signing. I'll have the money wired to your account for the down payment before 4:00. But if you'd rather, we can go to the bank before we hit the furniture store." Renee said as she stood looking out over the Atlantic Ocean. I nodded my agreement to her.

By 4:30, I had purchased furniture for every room for my condo, and made my way to Janet's office to sign my life away. Butterflies times 1000. I am so excited.

After I signed the papers, I went back to the hotel I had been staying in to get changed into a sundress and went to dinner at a bistro in South Beach. Wow, this is my new home. I hope I like it here. I decided to call Charlie on my way to the restaurant.

"Hey, Dad. How are you and Rebecca doing? I bought a condo today. I don't want to give you a stroke, so I won't tell you what I paid for it. Thanks again for the graduation gift. It helped a lot."

"Hey, Bells. Wow, let me get a word in edgewise, baby girl. Rebecca and I are fine.

I really like the bureau. They assigned me with the Internet Crimes Division. There are a lot of sickos out there. So, where did you buy the condo? When can we come see you?" I could hear the smile in his voice. He was finally happy. He deserves that so much.

"It's in South Beach and it overlooks the ocean. I'm going to be on the 24th floor. It has three bedrooms, and you guys have your own bedroom when you come down.

I start my new position as Isabella Swan, Attorney at Law in the Real Estate Division of Wahldrif, Stokes, and Adams. I already met a co-worker while Mom and I had lunch today. It was nice. It gave me some one to look for at work." I enjoy talking to my Dad, I just wish he and Rebecca lived closer to me, but they both love Washington, so there is no chance they'll move here.

The next few days passed in a blur. Renee said she would let the movers into my condo on Tuesday when they arrived, and the furniture would arrive that afternoon. It's going to be a juggling act just to keep my head on straight. Here it is Sunday night, I'm lying in bed and I'm so nervous about tomorrow that I might have to take a sleeping pill just to fall asleep.

My alarm started going off at 5:00 a.m., and I dragged myself to the shower, after I started a pot of coffee. I was pretty alert by the time I was on my second cup, I was doing my hair in an elegant updo, when there was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock, 6:00a.m. That's strange. Iopened my door to find Phil standing there with a box of doughnuts and some Starbucks coffee cups.

"Good morning, kiddo. I thought I would bring you breakfast and wish you luck on your first day as a big time lawyer." He handed me the goods as he lent in and kissed my cheek. "Well, my job here is done, your mom and I have an early flight back to Jacksonville, so I better get going. Love you and good luck." With that, he turned and was at the elevator before I shut the door to my room. I shouted my love you's and thanks as the door shut. The coffee was great, and the doughnuts were even better.

After I finished my breakfast, I brushed my teeth and finished my makeup. Yep, I wear make up now. At twenty six years old, I have my personal life in check. My romantic life on the other hand, has fizzled out since grad school. I met a guy named Brad my freshman year at FSU and we were pretty hot and heavy, but it was just a college thing. I did some crazy things in college. The first time for sex for me was on Brad's dad's boat. That was interesting. Then we were inseparable until he met Molly and knocked her up, then that relationship went bust. Then I met Kyle in grad school. I was heartbroken when just three weeks into our relationship, he went home to Indiana to visit his family and was hit and killed by a drunk driver on his way back to school. I lost a good friend that day and the world lost a good person. Only the good die young rang in my ears as I lay on my bed in my apartment and cried myself to sleep. Since then, I've had nothing serious, just a few casual dates here and there, and it's not for a lack of trying. Believe me. Maybe that was the problem. I was trying too hard.

I left my hotel room at around 8:00a.m to be at my office before 9:00a.m. Once I arrived, I was directed to a inner office, and then told I would be assigned a legal assistant. I hope my assistant is efficient. Once I got my things situated, I found Conner's card in my wallet and decided to give him a call.

He picked up on the second ring, "Conner Matthews", was all he said, but it attention grabbing.

"Hi, Conner, It's Isabella Swan. We met in the restaurant the other day. I was just calling to let you know I'm in my office right now in the Real Estate Division." I closed my eyes tight and shook my head the uber awful greeting. Real good dumbass.

"Oh, yeah. The pretty new attorney fresh out of law school. What office are you in?" Okay that's unexpected. I just thought he would suggest lunch one day in the future.

"I'm in the fifth office from the elevators in the middle hallway."

"Good see you soon." And with that, Conner hung up. I just looked at the handset for a second, then I laid it back on the base. That was a tad bit weird. I just pushed it off to him being busy and began unpacking some of the boxes that were stacked in the corner of my office. I'm not sure how much time went by, but I'm sure it wasn't long when there was a knock on my open door. I turned around, expecting to meet my assistant when I saw Conner standing there in another power suit.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting you come down her. What a nice surprise." I said to him so uber brilliantly.

"Well, yeah. I'm glad to see you again. Have you made any plans for lunch today? Plans with your mom?" Wow, a wise ass. Who'd have thought. I like him already.

"Nope, no plans. What about you? Have you made plans?"

"Yes, I have. I'm having lunch with this gorgeous woman at a diner down the street where we attorneys go when we have working lunches. But this lunch is on me, not the firm." Wow, that is a line of crap right off the bat. I'll play along.

"Oh. That's nice. Do they have good food there? I might want to try that out myself." I said to him as I turned back to my boxes.

"It has great food actually. It's the best greasy spoon this end of Florida has to offer. I thought about 1:00. I'll be by then." He answered and didn't miss a beat. "See you later, gorgeous."

I turned around astonished at his straightforwardness and he was gone. Now, I'm really interested.

Just as I turned around I heard another tap on my opened door and without turning around, I asked, "Did you forget something wise ass?"

I was very embarrassed when I heard a woman's voice, "Ma'am?"

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I thought you were some one else. Can I help you?" She looked surprised to say the least.

"I'm Darcey, your assistant. I wanted to come in and introduce myself and help you get settled before everything got crazy. But it looks like that ship sailed." Now she just looked amused.

"I'm so sorry, Darcey. I would love some help with these boxes. Let me explain; I met a fellow attorney the other day and it just so happens he works here and he came in with the idea to play with my head. I didn't mean anything by that. I was just playing along, or so I thought." I hope my explanation calms the situation.

"No explanation required. I once walked in on an attorney who was screaming at his wife over the phone while being pleasured by a fellow female attorney. Now, that was awkward and gross. Could have went my whole life and not seen that." I laughed at that.

Darcey and I worked for about forty five minutes unpacking boxes that were sent to my office when I got my first case. I was to work on a multimillion dollar sale downtown. It's still very boring. Darcey and I got to know each other well and knew I was going to enjoy working with her. I wonder if I can take her with me if I get to move to bigger accounts.

At 1:00, Conner showed up just like he said he would. I couldn't believe the heat in Miami. At least it cools down some in Phoenix at night. I haven't felt such heat, ever. The diner was nice and it didn't look too shabby for a greasy spoon. The food was great, just like he said it would be.

"So, tell me, have you ever been married. Isabella?" Conner asked as we ate our lunch.

"No,not even close. You?" I answered him.

"Once. I met her in grad school, and we got married the autumn after we graduated. It just seemed like that was expected of us. It lasted about a year and a half. We realized it wasn't right for either one of us. So, we decided to call it quits."

"I'm sorry," that was the best and lamest thing I could think of.

"Don't be. I'm not. She's a great lady. She works on Capital Hill now. No hard feelings between us at all. Hell, she still sends me a Christmas card every year." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"After I moved to Washington to live with my Dad, I met this boy named Edward. He was my first love. His Dad was a doctor and he got a position in another state. And Edward broke up with me two weeks after I turned eighteen. I thought the world would stop turning, every day I prayed it would. But every morning I would wake up to the sun rising again and then it would set again. I hated those days. Then my Mom came to help me get over my broken heart, and I met a guy in college who knocked up a girl after we had been together for a couple of years. It really sucked. Your story beats mine, though. There wasn't a divorce to be had in either relationship. You win." I told him as I took another bite of my Ceasar salad.

By the end of lunch, we were laughing and joking like old friends. I really like Conner Matthews. This could be a good friendship.

Conner and I began having lunch a couple of times a week, then it turned to dinner every so often. He asked me to go to a concert with him and that started our romance. He called me every morning and called me on the nights he didn't stay over.

One night, we were on my balcony having dinner and enjoying the sunset, when he suddenly knelt in front of me and produced a little red box from his pants pocket. "Isabella, the first time I got married, it was because that is what was expected of me. I had no idea that being in love to the point it hurts to be away from the one that hold your heart. I have experienced that, and I don't want to have to go to our separate homes anymore, I want to live here, in this home with you for the rest of our lives. I want to be the couple who are featured in the news paper as the couple who have been married for the majority of their adult hoods. Isabella, will you marry me?"

I knelt down in front of him, astonished and crying at the same time. I took his hand with both mine and just stared at him. We hadn't discussed marriage at all. Not even in passing. "Yes, Conner Matthews, I will marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too."

He slipped the ring on my left hand and I just stared at it. It was a princess cut with ruby on either side of the diamond. It must have cost him a fortune. I am really

so close to having it all.

"So, what do you say we take this party somewhere more comfortable?" He asked as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. He then had me in his arms bridal style, carrying my to the bedroom. We spent the whole night making memories, making love, and making each other laugh. We called in to the office the next day and just stayed in bed.

"So, do you want the big wedding in a church, nice size wedding on the beach, or do you want to elope?" He asked as we ate pancakes sitting against the headboard.

"When I was a teenager, I didn't think I even wanted to get married, ever. Now that I'm older and I know more, I want the great big wedding on the beach. I want my Dad to walk me to you and I want to have a great big reception, too."

"What? I thought all teenage girls wanted to get married."

"Not me. I always thought it was a dumb thing to do. Now that I'm older and I have seen both my parents happily married, although not to each other, I see how dumb I was. I want to experience that happiness. I need to go call my parents by the way." I reached for the phone just as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I want to call Charlie. After all, I didn't ask him for your hand, so I think it would be only right that I tell him I stole his little girl." He was beaming and trying not to laugh at the way I was looking at him.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked him looking incredulous.

"Yes, I am. He's an FBI agent. He'll hunt me down if I don't. He can arrest me in any state he wants. I'm not taking that chance with my license to practice law." He raised his brow.

"Look, wise ass, I think he'll be okay with this. I mean he might have been worrying about why I haven't married yet. He probably gets bummed every time he thinks about his old maid daughter. I'll call my Dad myself." Just as I had the phone in my hand, Conner tackled me. Before I knew it we were hot and heavy again.

About two hours later, I agreed to let him call Charlie, but I was the one to call Renee. "Hey, Mom. Guess what."

"Bella, hey. What?" She asked and it was obvious she was happy I called.

"Conner asked me to marry him and I said yes." I blurted out, trying not to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, baby. That's wonderful! I couldn't ask for a better guy for you, honey. Phil, Conner popped the question to Bella. And she said yes!" I could hear Phil in the back ground congratulating me. "We should celebrate! Let's go somewhere nice. It's on Phil and me as a congratulations."

"Okay, sure. What time did you want to go and I'll make the reservations." Renee and Phil moved down here to Miami not long after I bought the condo so they could be closer the Marlins and me.

"Does around seven work for you?" She asked.

"Seven is perfect. Thanks, Mom. Love you, bye." She said her goodbyes and I handed the phone to Conner so he could tell Charlie.

"Charlie Swan" I heard my dad answer.

"Hello, Charlie, it's Conner Matthews. How are you?" Conner said politely. "I have news. I know it's not the proper way to do things, but I have asked your daughter to marry me and she accepted."

"Is that right? Well. Congratulations, son. I'm happy for you. I have one question. What took you so long?" I could hear the approval in Charlie's voice.

"I wanted to make sure it was right for both of us. I didn't want to rush into this. So, does this mean you approve and I can marry your daughter?" Conner sounded like a boy asking to go to the prom with me.

"Of course it does. Rebecca and I will make arrangements to come down and I'll let you know the details. I am very happy for the both of you, son. Congratulations. We'll see you soon." With that, Conner hung up and tackled me again.

"Wait, we still need to tell your parents. I mean I know they don't like me, but the sooner the better, right?" I said seriously.

"What are you talking about? My family adores you." He said, almost laughing.

"No they don't. Your mom says she doesn't know what to make of me, if I'm Southwestern or a Yankee. She's got some deep southern roots and I don't know how she will accept me because I don't sound like Scarlet O'Hara." I drawled to him.

"You are silly. My mother was born in Ohio. True, my grandmother was visiting relatives, but still, she's a Yankee. But, don't tell her I told you. She'll deny it." I got up and headed for the shower as I tossed a pillow at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 3**

**This chapter contains sexual content. All readers underage readers, please skip the last two paragraphs of this chapter.**

We have decided to get married on a secluded beach here in Miami. Charlie and Rebecca are staying for a couple of weeks before they return to Washington. Conner and I have chosen to got Hawaii for our honeymoon. I can't wait. I never thought I would be where I am today. I have a career practicing law, I make outstanding money, and my husband -to-be also practices law in the same firm, but a different department than me.

We are getting the wedding plans together pretty quickly. I was right about Conner's mother, as it turns out. She has stopped calling me that girl and demoted me to that Yankee. I knew she would. She'll just have to get over it. Thank God I only have to see her once a year since she lives in Alabama now. Renee and Phil are the only ones who live around us, and we have dinner once a week together. She and Phil stay pretty busy with their careers and their lives in general. My mother is still the best friend she always has been.

We're going shopping for my wedding gown at a few exclusive shops. I was looking online at various styles and designers and I found one I hope I can find at a price I'm willing to pay. Darcey is my maid of honor and I have three of the ladies who I have work lunches with as brides maids. Conner is having his cousin, Mike to be his best man, while he has three other cousins as his grooms men. The wedding is coming together nicely.

I have a meeting today with a bakery to pick out the cake. I couldn't believe the price of a wedding cake when I starting looking at them. The price is just mind blowing. The invitations we found are beautifully embossed. I need to get this taken care of as soon as possible, because the wedding date is approaching fast. I've only got four months to get everything in order. I can't wait to get Hawaii.

Rebecca, Renee, and Darcey are going dress shopping with me and give me advice on the gowns and the bridesmaid dresses. Conner's mother opted not to come. Whatever. I can't wait to see it I can get the one I found in a bridal magazine. It has a strapless bodice and it reaches the floor with a train that is about five feet long. I don't have any children in my family, so I've decided to go with the son and daughter of two of the law firms partners, to be the ring bearer and flower girl. They are really adorable children. Braiden who is the son of of one partner is four years old, and Hadley, who is the daughter of another partner is five years old. They are both red headed, freckle-faced and brown eyed. Just beautiful children.

Me and my entourage have just arrived at the bakery to sample cakes and look at pictures of potential cakes. My first sampling is a moist buttery recipe that could give a dead person diabetes just looking at it. It is beautiful and screams sweet. It tastes even better than it looks. My second was a red velvet with not so sweet icing. Yuck. A beautiful cake, but not much past the appearance. My third was a mint green with a peppermint cake that reminded me of the hard candy elderly women carry in their handbags. I am going with the first, buttery cake. I having it done in a campaign with lavender accents on it. It is four tiered with a waterfall under it. It will be the most beautiful part of the reception.

Now on to my wedding gown. We had to wait until ten the next morning for my appointment with the bridal shop. They have the dress I want, but I'm not paying $10,000 for it. I don't care how wealthy I and Conner are, that's just stupid. I managed to find a bridal shop with the same gown at $6,000.00. It's still a steep price for a dress I'm only going to remember once, but it is my day to be a princess and I'm going to hang on and enjoy it.

For the bridesmaids, I've chosen to go with lavender evening gowns that also have strapless bodices. They are just stunning. I've heard people say never to make the bridesmaids look as pretty as the bride, but I want these dresses. Besides, I'm the bride and the only one who can make them outshine me is, well, me. And I'm not about to let that happen.

Living in Miami comes with perks like having a tan year round, rather you try to have one or not. I actually have color to my complexion now and I can't believe the difference in appearance myself. If I hold a picture of myself from high school next to myself and I look in the mirror, the contrast is almost astonishing. These dresses that I have chosen are going to look amazing against all of our skin tones.

Now, on to the venue, music, and food for the reception. Conner pulled some strings and was able to secure a ballroom at one of the most prestigious hotels in all of Miami. Conner wants to have a band who play Frank Sinatra era music. Since I love that music, too I've wholeheartedly agreed. It is very classy and screams sophistication.

Conner has showed me pictures of the tuxedos he has chosen for his groomsmen. They are three piece suites with lavender silk ties. I couldn't have done a better job myself. I can't wait to start our lives together.

My bridesmaids have decided to give me a bachelorett party in one of the most exclusive clubs in Miami. We drank and laughed and I had more fun than I think should be legal. It's a good thing we decided to rent a limo for the night and this party is taking place a weekend before the wedding, because we are in no shape to drive and I am certainly in no shape to get married.

I throw myself into work, trying not to think about Saturday and the wedding. Thank God I have a property settlement that is going take up most of the week and I'm going to have to pull some late nights too. I'm not sure yet who has acquired this property, but whoever he or she is, they have endless pockets. This sis a small island in the Atlantic that just so happens to fall in American waters. It's very secluded and very expensive. It makes me think of another time, because of the amount of money that is changing hands.

Before I know it, Friday is upon me. I'm leaving at lunch and Conner and I are having lunch together to celebrate our last day of being engaged. I can't believe time has passed so fast. After lunch, I'm meeting with Renee and Rebecca and we're getting our nails done, and getting a complete waxing of our bodies, including the nether regions. That hurts to bad, I am not looking forward to it at all. Then we're off to make sure everything with the ballroom has been taken care of and there are no last minute snags. Then, tonight, I'm staying with Renee. I just have to remember to breathe in and out.

Wedding day. I'm up by 7:30 am and I've noticed a knick in the polish of one of my nails. I'm telling myself not to freak. Don't freak. It's so fixable and no one will ever know the difference. In the meantime, I'm checking Conner and I into the airport and printing our tickets for a quicker board time on the plane. Renee made an appointment for me to have my nail repaired, free of charge due to the circumstances and the day.

Now, that everything has been taken care of, my nail repaired, hair done, make up on and bridesmaids all ready, we're moving on to getting dressed. Is it normal for my hands to shake and my stomach doing flip flops? I sure hope so, if not I'm in a for a rough ride.

Rebecca came in to wish me luck and told me Charlie was on his way to see me and not to cry because my mascara will run. It didn't work. I'm still crying. Charlie is way more tore up over my wedding than I thought he would be. I guess Daddy's never stop holding on.

After the water works, we fixed my mascara, Renee helped me into my wedding gown. I stood in front of a full length mirror just looking at the woman in the mirror as Renee placed the veil on the head of the woman. The veil doesn't cover my face, I don't think I could get through an entire ceremony with it over my face.

Five minutes to go. Charlie knocks on the door and looks like a dream in his tuxedo. He's stopped crying for now. That may change the closer we get to Conner. We make our way to the beach and to Conner. We have a cellist playing the wedding march as we walk. Conner beams as he watches me walk toward him. When we reach him, the minister begins. "Dearly beloved..." When he gets to the part of asking who gives this woman to this man, I have to subtly elbow Charlie to get him to answer. Then, he places a kiss on my cheek and places my hand in Conner's hand. The weather couldn't cooperate any better and the ocean is a perfect view and serves a perfect backdrop. The ceremony concludes with us making our own vows. "

"Conner James Matthews, I vow to always love you, listen to you, cry with you, laugh with you, and to never go to bed angry." I was fighting back tears from my eyes and my voice, and failing miserably.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I vow to laugh at your silly jokes, to always love you, to always enjoy everything about you, to cry with you, to always tell you things that need to be said, and to never go to bed angry. I love you so much." I don't think he even tried to hold back his tears.

As the minister pronounced us as husband and wife, we kissed through the tears and had to be told it was enough and to stop. We stayed behind to have the traditional photos taken, while our guests made their way to the hotel ballroom where the reception was being held. It seemed to take forever for the photographer to finish with the photos.

Finally, we were in the limo we rented to take us to the hotel, Charlie, Rebecca, Renee and Phil have went together and rented another limo take us and them to the airport for our flight to Hawaii. They all wanted to see us off there. Security may not like that too much.

As we walk in, the DJ announces us and we walk in under an arch that is decorated with live lavender flowers and baby's breath. It is very breath taking. We have had the room decorated with champagne and lavender banners from everything that would hold still long enough. We had about twenty four tables with champagne or lavender table cloths covering them, and more lavender and baby's breath flowers in the centerpiece. I couldn't believe how many gifts were on the gift table to the back of the room. It seems to go about three feet high off the table. Toward the far left of the room was the table where our absolutely beautiful cake was displayed. I couldn't have hoped for a more beautiful setting for our reception. It was just perfect.

I had a catering service serve filet minion as the dinner. After we ate and made our way around the room to our guests, the DJ announced our first dance as husband and wife. Since my teen years, I had taken a ballroom dancing class and learned how much I truly loved to dance, while it helped my balance immensely. Our dance was to the song "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. It is such a poinegnt and beautiful song, fitting for a first dance. Then it was time to dance with Charlie. For this one I had chosen "I Loved Her First" by heartland. As we danced, Conner and his mother had their dance, though I don't think she was enjoying it at all. She is a very cold woman. She doesn't show much emotion at all. After that, everyone was dancing and having the time of their lives. After about three hours of dancing and laughing, we cut the cake, made the toasts and bid good bye to those around us who would be staying to party some more.

We ran our way through a ray of bubbles to the waiting limo because I did not want bird seed thrown at me; the seagulls would eat us alive. Once inside, Renee took my hand and said "You are the most magnificent bride I have ever seen. I can see how happy you are and that makes my heart soar. Conner, if you get a wild hair up your ass, pull it out! I mean it, Charlie and Rebecca are both armed and federal agents. Phil can still swing a bat pretty hard too. Isabella, the same goes for you." Then she kissed my hand then kissed Conner's cheek. This ride can't go fast enough.

Once we got to the airport, I and my mother and stepmother went into the ladies room so I could change into something more comfortable. When we came out, Conner was waiting for us and he had also changed into other clothes. Mom was taking my gown back to my condo and Dad was going to return all the tuxes to the rental except for Conner's; he had bought his right out. He said he could always buy another tie to go with it, besides, being an attorney, the need for a tux could arise at any moment.

We waited at the gate to go through security, but because we had checked in online, we only had to drop our bags off outside ate the pre-check-in baggage drop off. It took a little more than half an hour to get through security before we were at the terminal waiting to board the plane. We had a on hour lay over at LAX, then it was on to the big island of Hawaii and the honeymoon sweet of the Hawaii Hilton for a week of love making and laughter and more.

Once we landed, there was a car waiting with a driver holding a sign that read "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews" outside the baggage claim at the airport. That was the first time I had seen my name as Mrs. Conner. It felt and looked wonderful.

It was a short fifteen minute ride to the hotel. Once we were checked in, a bell hop took our bags and led us to the honey moon sweet. It had to be the most luxurious room I had ever seen. We had a king size bed, a jacuzzi that looked like it could hold fifteen people.

We didn't have a chance to notice much more when the bell hop left because a team of wild horses couldn't tear us apart. I had my hand in Conner's hair, then I ran them down his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. After I removed his shirt from his shoulders, he held his arms out to let it fall to the floor. I then moved on to his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I reached into his waistband and slid his boxers down with his pants. I was then on my knees and began to move my hand around his erection when he reached down and took my wrist in his hand, helping me to my feet. "My turn," he stated as he began to run his hands over my breast, to my back where he slowly began to unzip my sundress, kissing my shoulders as his hands worked. I allowed my dress to fall to the floor as he unbuckled by bra. His hand slid down to my waist and around to my butt. Then he hooked his thumbs into my panties and slid them down legs, while he suckled on one of my breasts. He stopped, much to my disappointment and grinned. "Let's move this to the huge bed." he picked me up bridal style and laid me gently on the bed. He then kissed me all over my body not missing a spot. I was groaning and moaning and begging for more. I bent my knees and opened my legs granting him access to me. He settled in slowly and and began kissing me deeply and slowly as he entered me, causing my inhale in ecstasy. I matched him thrust for thrust until we were both sweating profusely and groaning together as we reached our climaxes with in seconds of each other.

We laid in each others arms catching our breath when I noticed a large basket on the table by the window. I raised up and walked over and retrieved the basket, bringing it back to the bed with me.

"Who sent that to us?" Conner asked as he reached over and rubbed my thigh. "Let's see," I said as I removed the card attache to it. "It's from the firm. It says 'Mr. and Mrs. Conner Matthews, congratulations from all of us at Wahlrif, Stokes, and Adams'. This is nice. It has a bottle of champagne, goose liver patte, caviar, and two champagne flutes." I handed the bottle to Conner and took the flutes to rinse them out while he opened the bottle. When I returned to the bed, I took the bottle and began to poor the champagne as Conner opened the patte and the crackers he found at the bottom of the basket. He gave me a patte covered cracker and I gave him a flute of champagne. We finished the champagne and then made love again, after we fell asleep in each others arms.

**The next chapter will be in the Cullen's P.O.V. As they are summoned to Voltera for the celebration.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme called and told me we had a letter arrive from Voltera today and that my family and I were summoned to the Volturi for a celebration of our kind. It is demanded that all our kind be in attendance as the Volturi wishes to have a formal dressed gathering that is to be attended by all vampires that is to take place in three weeks. If we don't show, there will be consequences we will face. While I lived with the Volturi, I witnessed their form of consequences all too often. I'll need to contact Alice and Jasper to come home as soon as possible. They've been in New York City for some time to themselves.

Edward will have to rejoin us as well. Since we left Forks, Washington ten years ago, he hasn't been himself. It kills me to see my son in this kind of pain and their isn't anything I can do about it now. I wish I would have refused to leave, perhaps then he could have moved forward with Bella. I miss her a great deal. I know Rosalie thinks of her often, because she has asked me in the past if I thought it was the right thing to do, leaving her behind. In my heart I knew it wasn't, but my head said to listen to my son. He means so much to me, considering he was my "first born". I miss him so much. I wish he would come home to stay. He continues to track Victoria with no luck.

That is an issue that is sure to come to a head, considering our presence is required at this 'celebration' I know Aro has decided to throw. Perhaps the boredom has finally cracked him and pushed him to desperation of creating his kind of 'fun'. I know Aro, sometimes he wants to get us all together just to see the rule he and the rest of the Volturi have created. I am very worried for my family. If Aro touches any of us at anytime, he will know of Bella and the consequences of breaking the law are deadly. I'll need Alice home to find out if she can "see" what will happen.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into our driveway, Alice and Jasper's car was there. Alice was standing on the front porch waiting for me. Before I could get our of the car, she was by my side. "Carlisle I have no idea how we're going to survive this celebration. I saw you get the letter in a vision yesterday. I should have called and warned you, but I wanted to get home as soon as possible and it didn't occur to me until we pulled into the driveway. Aro will want to give everyone a warm welcome as we all arrive. He may not get to us right away, but he will get to us. Once he sees Bella, I don't think we can protect her. Rosalie has already called Edward and told him to get home this it is an emergency. I see him arriving at 4 am. We have to make sure he keeps his temper in check as Aro sees everything. Oh my gosh, Carlisle, what are we going to do? I'm so scared." She was talking a mile a minute.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm not sure what we are going to do. I'm scared myself. We can't ignore, Aro will know something is up for sure then. We just have to have faith that it will all work out for us and Bella." I had taken her into my embrace as I tried to calm my daughter's fears. But how can I calm hers if mine aren't calm? I pray it will all work out.

Inside, Esme was visibly upset, pacing back and forth in the living room, a habit we have all picked up from Edward over the century. "Carlisle, I'm so glad you're home. What are we going to do? I don't wont to die and I certainly don't want to lose my family. I'm so afraid for Bella. I know they'll demand her changed or demand her death. What happens if she has married and has had children? What have we done?" My wife begins to sob as I take her in my arms. The truth was, I have no idea what we're going to do or how we will handle it, but we will handle what ever comes as a family.

Edward finally arrived at the time Alice said he would. We all went to the airport to get him. He climbed in the car with Esme and myself. "Okay, Carlisle, why are you thinking about mundane things, what's going on that was so important to call it an emergency that I had to get home so fast? I see everyone is alright, so I don't understand." His voice and demeanor showed hid irritation.

"We'll explain everything as soon as we get home, son. I just want you to keep your temper and your feelings in check. That's all I ask." I replied, still thinking the mundane things. Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the driveway and everyone made their way to the house, still keeping Edward at bay with our thoughts.

"Sit down, son." Esme.

"Why? What's happened? Please someone tell me before I explode." Edward pleaded. It was breaking my undead heart, but what was to come would break it even further. I took an unneeded breath as I sat down beside my wife.

"Edward, today a letter arrived from Voltera summoning everyone of our kind to the Volturi for a celebration. I'm not sure why Aro is doing this, but I suppose we'll get our answer in three weeks. Our fear is when he touches any of us, he will learn of Bella. We have no way of protecting her. Since you told Alice not to check in her future, she hasn't once in ten years. If you ask her to do that now, you have to accept what she could find there. Do you understand me?" I was trying to be as compassionate as I could be.

He worried me because he didn't show any emotion, he just sat taking it all in, every word. Then he jumped up and began to pace back and forth across the room. "No, this can't be happening. I promised her she would never see me again. If Aro finds out about her, their is no question, he will kill her. He will not demand her to be changed, it's been too long, he'll demand her head. What are we going to do? Alice, I need you to find her, please. I wanted her to go on and have a normal life, so if she did that, I'll be okay. It'll actually make me happy, because she's done exactly what I asked her to do." He had more resolve in his voice at this moment than any of us have had in the past hours.

Alice began to look past us and concentrate on her gift. A few minutes later she looked at Edward with sympathy. "I'm glad she did what you asked, but a part of me is sorry she did. She looks so happy. This just isn't fair. I found her; she's married and she lives in Miami. I saw her happy, laughing and dancing, holding a pregnancy test that read positive."

For the next three weeks, we focused on how to keep Bella and her family safe and undetected. Edward kept word about his reaction to how Bella's life has turned out. Rosalie suggested since this is supposed to be formal, then we all wear gloves, driving for the men and dress for the women. It won't work. Aro will know immediately that something is up once we refuse to remove the gloves to shake hand with him or anyone else. Time is running out; we leave at midnight for Voltera. We'll have a two hour flight to JFK Airport,t hen an eighteen hour flight to Florence to figure all this out.

"Edward, what about Victoria? You know she'll tell Aro everything when she doesn't see Bella with us. There is no way to keep the Volturi from finding out about her. I think the only thing we can do is try to reason with Aro. Try to persuade him to leaver her be. It's obvious she hasn't said anything to anyone about us. If she had, she wouldn't have the life she has now. Perhaps he will see she isn't a threat." Alice voiced her thoughts for us all.

"Alice, you're right, but will it work? Keep checking to see if we can get anything." I hope we can persuade Aro to leaver Bella alone and let her live her life. After all, she is innocent in this whole mess. I doubt it'll work, but it's worth a shot. There really is not way to keep Bella safe and unknown. Secrets really do have a way of coming out. "Alice, once Aro comes in contact with you, he will see that she hasn't said anything."

"No, he won't Carlisle. Edward asked me not to look for her again, and until the other day when he asked me to look for, I respected his wishes. From the time we left Forks until the other day, I hadn't seen her at all. These ten years have been a challenge for me not to look, to say the least." She answered, sadness enveloping her voice.

We've boarded the plane and are on our way to New York to make our connecting flight to Florence. Alice continues to look for Aro's decision on Bella with no luck. "Carlisle, I think the reason I can't see anything is because he Aro doesn't know about Bella yet. Maybe when the inevitable happens, I'll get a clear vision. We'll just have to wait until then. Edward, are you okay?"

As boarded the plane from New York bound for Florence, we were all quiet. Perhaps I could call me friend Aliazar for some advice. On second thought, I better not. I would only be putting someone else in jeopardy and I couldn't take that chance. "No, Carlisle, we can't take the chance on Aliazar knowing." Edward responded to my thoughts. From then on we were all quiet for the rest of the flight to Florence.

When we landed, Alice had called ahead to rent a van for us all to go to Voltera in. When we arrived in Voltera, I realized what time of year it was. We have arrived during the St. Marcus Day festival. It was named after a priest named Marcus who supposedly freed the Tuscan city of vampires; Marcus also happens to be one of the three kings of the vampire world, the other was named Caius. Caius is the most sadistic of the Volturi and perhaps of the entire vampire world.

Aro can read all the thoughts a person has ever had with just one touch; Marcus sees the bonds, or relationships, between people, and Caius doens't have any supernatural power, but Aro knows he can completely count on him at any time for anything. They rule as a whole, but each having their own duties. The each have their own mates, but Marcus's mate was destroyed many, many years ago. She was Aro's twin sister. There have been rumors in the vampire world that Aro is who killed his sister to keep Marcus from leaving the Volturi, but it was never proven and no one wanted to investigate in case it was true. No one wanted to be the victim of Aro's wrath, so it was left alone, because when you go after one Volturi, you get them all and they have a small army of guards and minions to do their bidding.

As we approach Voltera, we all pray for a miracle. I hope this does not end badly for anyone. As we pull up to the gates of the Voltera castle after we carefully manuver through the people enjoying the festivities, the gates swing open. We drive through and find ourselves in an underground parking garage. Two guards are standing by a door at the far end of the garage, waiting for us. They were fast, considering they weren't waiting for us when we drove past thas same spot as we pulled into the garage.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen and coven. Aro has been eagerly awaiting your arrival for some weeks now. He says he would like to see you, Dr. Cullen, once you arrive and are settled. He would like to meet the coven you have built since you left us. I am Demitri and this is my fellow guard member, Felix." A young who looked to be in his late twenties when he was turned said as we approached the. I had never met either one of these vampires. The two men turned and led the way as we all entered the castle at vampire speed. They showed us the rooms in which we will stay during our stay here. The clelbration starts tonight as the fireworks in the city begin.

We are getting ready when we hear other covens and nomads being welcomed and shown their quarters as well. I heard them welcome Eliazar and his coven from Alaska. I walk out to meet my old friend whom I haven't seen in about two years. When we left Forks, we went to Alaska and stayed with him, his mate Carmen and her sisters Kate, Tanya, and Irena. Then we left to move to Maine, visiting each other several times over the years. He is another of the few of us who have career, while mine is in medicine, his is in law. He created the website that helps people create wills online. That turned out to be another financially sound decision for him and his family. Neither one of us will ever be able to spend the amount of wealth we have created for ourselves over the centuries.

Within five hours of our arrival, everyone was summoned to the ballroom above the clock tower to watch the fireworks and begin the celebration. Here we go, the moment of truth. We have accepted this to be inevitable now. I only hope a spectical isn't made when the truth comes out.

The fireworks are beautiful, and we were told there was "refreshments" downstairs so there wasn't any threat to the people of Voltera and its surrounding communities, but for the "vegetarians" we are given free rain of the forests and land as we see fit. They really have gone all out to accomidate every single one of us. The ballroom is gorgeous and I don't think Alice could have done a better job with the decorations. The walls are a deep hunter green, while the curtains surrounding the windows are an equally deep wine color. There are four magnificent crystal chandeliers hanging above what looked to be a hundred tables with white tablecloths on them. The tables had beautiful pink and orange roses in intricate centerpieces in the middle.

When the fireworks were over, Aro made his way to the middle of the room and asked for everyone's attention. "Welcome friends, welcome to Voltera. I hope everyone enjoys their time here and and the party my brothers and I have put together. We haven't had a celebration like this ever and I thought it was high time we did. I hope you all make new friends and reconnect with old aquaitances. Speaking of which, Carlisle Cullen and Eliazar Denali, it is so wonderful seeing you both again, and I do look forward to meeting your covens as the celebration continues on. Now, enough of formalities enjoy, please." He ended with an enthusiastic clap and a warm smile. He rejoined his mate/wife Sulpicia and his brothers Caius and is mate/wife Athendora and Marcus who of course wasn't accompanied by anyone and looked very uninterested. Quite frankly, he looked as though he would rather be anywhere but here.

Aro mad his way around the room as the hours passed, talking to and meeting the covens or families of the various vampires around the ballroom. One thing I can give him credit for is the fact that he calls your coven whatever you prefer them to be called, either a family or just a coven. I saw him talking to Vladimeer, head of the Romanian coven.

My family and I stayed close to each other and waited for the inevitable as Aro came toward us, beign stopped by several different vampires much to our releif and anxiety. Once Aro finally made it to us, he tapped me on the shoulder in the way old friends do, then he asked for introductories to my family. "Yes, of course, old friend. This is my wife Esme, my son and first born Edward; then my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmitt; and my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper." I introduced, pointing to them as I said their names.

"Edward, why is it you have not married as your sisters have? Is there no one you have wanted forever?" Aro aske my son. Looking puzzled. "Perhaps we can remidy that as this party continues. I'm sure you can find someone here and if they don't share your beliefs, then perhaps you can change her mind." Much to our relief, he didn't shake our hand or touch us in any way, yet. The night is young,a s the humans say.

As the night became day, the curtains were closed to sheild the sun so our sparkling skin didn't show through the windows and possible alert any humans who might see it. Aro was laughing and visiting with all the covens as he made his way back to us, This time, he shook my hand and frose in mid sentence. "Carlisle what have you done?" he hissed too low for anyone else to here the conversation between us.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Aro's POV**

Why would Carlisle do that knowing the consequences of such a thing? "Carlisle, my old friend, perhaps your family and I should take this to my office for privacy. I will need to alert my brothers to this." I made my way to Marcus first.

"Marcus, Carlisle and his family to need to speak to the three of us in my office. It is of the utmost urgency. Could you see that the red headed nomad from America accompanies us as well, brother?" I turned to tell Caius of the meeting as well.

"Caius, I need you to accompany Marcus, Carlisle's family, and myself to my office for an urgent matter that cannot wait." I turned and made my way to the middle of the ballroom.

"My friends, please continue with the festivities. My brothers and I will return momentarily as a matter is need of our attention." I masked my irritation well as I addressed the vampires here. We made our way to the hallway and when I was sure no one would hear our conversation, I began to speak.

"Carlisle, what in hell were you thinking? Did you really think we would not know of this indiscretion? What are we supposed to do, ignore this?"

"What is going on, Aro? Why the urgency?" Caius asked, venom lacing his voice.

"It seems the Cullen's have alerted a human to our kind, Caius. And Miss Victoria knew of this as well. Did you not Victoria?" I should kill her for her hears of silence. Her knowledge of the situation and her subsequent silence makes her just a guilty.

We made our way to my office and I shut the door, went to sit behind my desk. "Now, tell me how this happened, Edward, since it seems you are the culprit. And, Victoria, since you are already on thin ice, hold your tongue until I ask for your story."

"My family siblings and I were at school that day, and she was the daughter of the chief of police. She moved in with her father after her mother remarried. As you know, I am able to read the minds of those around, just the thoughts that are passing through their minds at the time. However, I couldn't read hers. I was amazed at this. Then, as I was sitting in my biology class, she was assigned to the same class. There weren't any other seats available, so she had to sit my me. There was a fan blowing in the classroom, and it blew her scent toward me. It took all I had not to kill her and drink her dry right there. Why don't you just touch my hand? You'll get everything then." This boy is pushing his luck.

"Young Edward, you will voice all of it to everyone in the room. You are damn lucky we're even giving you chance to explain yourself. As it is, when this came to my attention through a handshake, I had more than enough reason to end all of you at that very moment. I want you to tell my brothers and myself what it is exactly you were trying to accomplish. Now, if you please, carry on." I said as I waved my hand in the air.

"Fine, I left Alaska, and thought better of it, and returned to Forks and high school. It seemed there was this magnetic pull between the two of us that would not ease up. So, I learned to control myself around her and we began to date.

I fell in love with her, as did the rest of my family, except Rosalie. She never gave Bella a chance." I stopped him there.

"Ah, Bella, now we have a name. I assume that is short for something?"

"Yes, Isabella. But she preferred Bella." He answered.

"Tell me Rosalie, why is it you never liked her?" I asked the blond woman.

"Because I knew it would eventually come to where we are now. I didn't then and I don't want it now. I hate the position he put us in with her. But to say I didn't like her isn't true. I did like her a great deal. I hate we left her behind. I miss her a great deal." Rosalie responded, sadly.

"And why did you leave her behind?" Marcus asked.

"Because we threw her a birthday party that ended in disaster. I was afraid for her safety so I broke off our relationship and we left her to live a normal human life. I asked Alice to not look for her future anymore and she didn't, until we got the summons to come here." He answered with no emotion what so ever.

"So you knowingly broke the law, and then had Alice search for the consequences of that? Carlisle, I would have expected more from you. Now, Victoria, what is your beef with them?" I asked as I looked at the red head, looking at the Cullen's furiously.

"Well, sir, she caused the death of my mate, James and I..."

"You want me to believe a mere human caused the death of a vampire? No she did not. I know what happened, and he got what he asked for." I interrupted her. "If you were wronged in such a way, why did you not bring this situation to the attention of The Volturi?"

"Because I wanted to kill her myself. If I have to go through eternity without my mate, I see why the Cullen boy shouldn't have to suffer the same way. I hate him and his 'family'! It will please me so much to maker the whore suffer right in front of that sniveling weasel!" She was screaming be the end of her speech.

"You will watch your language in this room! I don't see where your James was in the right here in the first place. He deserved to die. I also, through Carlisle's memories, saw how your coven nearly exposed us with your careless hunting! You deserve death more than they do! We will hold a trial for your life, Victoria. In the meantime, I want to know where Isabella is now. My brothers and I will confer on what is to be done with her after she is apprehended and brought before us.

Carlisle, you and your family will remain her after the celebration ends, and you will also face trial. The consequences will depend on Isabella. Now, let us rejoin the celebration as though nothing has happened. Victoria, you are hereby taken into custody to await your trial. I doubt your presence will be missed in the ballroom, since you haven't made any friends here. Caius, dear brother, will you kindly escort Victoria to the dungeons and place her in titanium shackles. I suggest you go willingly, or you will not get a trial and we will end you right here and now." Caius grasped her upper arm, and roughly I might add, and took her to the dungeon. The others and I quickly rejoined the celebration, where I quietly informed Felix and Demetri to keep an eye on the Cullen's' so they didn't try to slip out, not that they would get far with Demetri being the expert tracker that he is.

Caius returned to the celebration a few seconds after the rest of us, looking very pissed. Which isn't out of the ordinary for my temperamental brother. The Cullen's' looked as though nothing had transpired, just as I asked of them. If only they could follow every rule and law that easily. That poor girl, I can't help feel sorry for her and the predicament the arrogant Edward has placed her in.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT THIS IS AS FAR AS I CAN TAKE THIS CHAPTER AND STAY ON POINT. PLEASE, BARE WITH ME. I WON'T BE ABLE TO RIGHT AS QUICKLY ON THIS STORY AS I DID "A NEW BEGINNING". **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO PUT THIS STORY IN THEIR FAVORITES, STORY ALERT, AND THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. I APPRICIATE IT SO MCUH. THANK YOU. I DON'T THINK I CAN SAY IT ENOUGH.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Bella's POV**

Conner had to leave this early this morning for a meeting he had with a client, I decided to take a stroll on the beach before I go to the office. As I walked out of the back door of the lobby, leading to the beach, I noticed a black SUV parked in the last visitors space in the visitor's parking lot of the condo building. It struck me as strange, and I couldn't put my finger on why. It just gave me an uneasy feeling in my gut. Then again, that could be effects of early pregnancy, too. I haven't told my parents yet. I though Conner and I would do that next month when Dad and Rebecca were in town and we all went to dinner together.

Sometimes I find it very strange how well my parents get along. Most people who come from broken homes whose parent remarry, always complain about how their parents and step-parents hate each other. Mine actually love each other. Every time Charlie and Rebecca come down, they have to see Renee and Phil too. I enjoy having them get along. I'm glad I'm not one of those adult children who have to go to different places for holidays, my father and step-mother come here every year now for Christmas, and we are planning for the second year to go to Seattle for Thanksgiving.

The uneasy feeling has returned, bringing me out of my reverie. The man in the SUV is now standing beside the behemoth with a pair of binoculars, seemingly watching me. What the hell? I quickly make my way back to the condo building and go up to the 24th floor to change my clothes and head for the office. As I pulled out of the parking garage, I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that SUV falling three cars behind me. This is really freaking me out. As I pulled into the parking lot for the law office, I watched as the black SUV drove right by me. I guess it was just a coincidence.

As I made my way to my office, my assistant, Darcey handed me a cup of Starbucks cappuccino and a white bag of donuts. "Good morning, Mrs. Matthews. Mr. Matthews left these for you not five minutes ago. He said to tell you he'd see you at lunch and to meet him at the elevator around Noon. I envy you."

"Darcey, you are so silly and thank you for the message. Do I have any other messages this morning?" I asked as I shook my head at her.

"Yes, ma'am you do, Um,.. let's see, Mr. Jacobs called he needs to move his appointment with you to next Monday because he has the flu; John wants to see you as soon you get in, which is now, and you have that closing of the new skyscraper development on the beach." She was talking a mile a minute.

"Back up; John wants to see me? I thought he was in New York. When did he get in and what does he want with me?" I asked confused.

"He got in about half an hour ago, and popped his head around the corner and told me to tell you to come up to his office. He didn't say what he wanted. The deal went through in New York, or so I've heard, you know, secretary talk." She answered in her mile a minute way.

"Okay, call Mr. Jacobs, tell him I will agree to meet with him next Monday, but if he cancels again, I'm going to recommend his file to be given to another attorney and that will just take longer to close the sale of his hotel property."

I put my things in my office and made my way up to my bosses office on the eleventh floor. I knocked on his open door as he was hanging up his office phone. "Come in, Isabella, please. I have a proposition for you. I'm faced with a kind of dilemma. However it can be solved very easily. If you're interested. How would you like to move over to the promotions division of this firm? I'll of course have you position filled before you leave, after all, new attorneys are made every day and they're quite eager to get their feet wet. It's more exciting than overseeing and underwriting real estate deals. So, what do you say, are you interested?" He sat patiently waiting for me to catch my breath, waiting for an answer.

"Oh my gosh, John! Are you serious? Why, I mean I don't want to look at the back end of this opportunity, but why me? Why now?" Every part of my insides are jumping up and down.

"Because you have initiative. Even though you hate real estate law, you still put 110 percent into what you do and very case you close. I admire that in you. And you deserve it, too. So, do you want it? I wish I could give you some time to think it over, but I need an answer yesterday."

"Yes, I want it. But I want to keep Darcey. She knows how I like things done, and we get along well. I want to keep her. That's my only request." I know Darcey will be happy. She hates that dreary old office as much as I do.

"Then we'll make it official by this Friday and by next Friday, you'll have your new office, with a window, on the tenth floor. You'll be only like four offices from Conner, too. I can count on you to keep things on a professional level at the office." It wasn't a question.

"Yes completely professional. I promise. Oh, wow, thank you, John. I never expected this." I felt like I needed to hug him, but instead I walked to him and grasp in hand in a good firm handshake. A new position, a new baby, this day is amazing. Darcey to come in and shut the door behind her. When I told her what happened, I thought she was going to knock me down when wrapped her arms around me. I'll tell Conner at lunch today.

In the meantime, I met with Mr. Thompson to close the sale of the skyscraper. We met at a sidewalk coffee shop to sign the papers. As I stood and shook his hand, I thought I saw that SUV again. Is it my imagination, or is someone following me? I know there are a considerable amount of that particular vehicle in Miami, but to see a similar one three times in one morning does set one's nerves on edge. Although, on my way back to my office, I didn't see it following me.

I met Conner at noon by the elevators like he asked and we went to The Spaghetti Factory for lunch and I told him of my new job that was offered to me. I thought he would be happy, but I did not in a million years he would react the way he did. He was almost angry.

"Isabella, you can not take that job. I mean it. I just think that we work so well in the same firm because we are apart from each other. I think it would be a bad idea. You need to tell John to find another attorney to take it." I could tell he was working hard to hold down his voice.

"No, Conner. I will not do that. I am entitled to the same wants and needs that you are. I'm taking it. If you don't like it, then ask for a transfer. I have earned this. I won't give it up. It pays more too. Besides, we'll have different clients, we probably won't see each other then either. Why are you acting like this?" I was doing my best not to yell, but I had an angry tear well up on me, but I fought it not to fall. "Let's just go back to the office and discuss this tonight at home." I retorted calmly.

"We'll have to discuss it some other time before your new position starts. I have to fly to Jacksonville tonight. I have to meet a client there to hash out an upcoming tour." He said, as he paid the bill and left a tip for the waitress. The ride back to the office was a quiet one.

As I went through the rest of my day and meetings, I couldn't help dwelling on Conner's reaction. I've never seen him act any where near that before. What could possibly going on with him? Why wouldn't he want me to take this great job? I hate real estate law. It's so boring. I know promotions requires more hours a week, but I want to do it. I know I have earned this and he's just going to have to learn to deal with it.

When I got home, Conner was already there packing for his trip to Jacksonville. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked as I walked into our bedroom.

"Sure. But make it quick. My flight leaves at eight thirty. The car from the airport is on its way now." He answered curtly.

"You don't want me to take you to the airport? What's with you Conner? Do you not want the baby? Because you've been acting like this all day and we only took the test last night. Please, Conner talk to me." Now I let the tears flow.

"Don't be ridiculous, Isabella. Of course I want the baby. I just think it's a mistake to work that close to each other. And I don't think we both should work those kind of hours with a baby coming. That's just bad parenting. Come on, babe. You know I only want what's best for us." He kissed me gently and took me into his arms, hugging me tightly. "I'm having a car pick me up because I don't want you out on the roads alone at night. Beside you need to eat, you're eating for two now."

"Okay. But I'm taking the job, like it or not, Conner. I deserve this. I've worked hard for it and the fact that john came to me first with it, tells me that he has all the faith in me to do the best work out of all the attorneys not in promotions. We'll work out the details later. That's all they are, details." I told him firmly enough to let him know I won't back down.

It wasn't long before Conner's driver called to let him know he'd arrived. A few minutes later, I was alone. I started to get something together for dinner when there was a knock on my door. "What did you forget?" I exasperatedly yelled to the door as I opened it. Much to my surprise, it wasn't Conner on the other side. It was the man I had been seeing this morning.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Isabella Matthews, I'm Special Agent Ronald Dowell. Can I come in?" He responded as he showed me his credentials.

"Yes, come in. How can I help you?" I said as I moved aside and allowed the agent in. I showed him to the living room and motioned for him to have a seat. "What is this about, Agent?"

"Mrs. Matthews, I'm sorry to have frightened you this morning. I would like to show you some photos, if you recognize any one, please let me know." he opened his briefcase and handed me some photos from a manilla envelope.

One after another, and I didn't recognize any of them until he go to about the tenth photo. It was a mug shot of one of Conner's clients by the name of Max Speilding. I pointed his photo out. "That one, he's a client of Conner's. His name is Max Speilding, I'm not sure what he does for a living, but Conner is one of the attorneys in the promotions division at the firm. I can't imagine why he would be of interest to the FBI."

He sat that picture to the side, and moved on to the next one. No one else for the next five photos looked familiar to me. "That one, I just closed a deal with him this morning on a skyscraper. His name is...; wait a minute, I can't tell you any more until you get a warrant. I've said too much already. It could cost me prison time and my law license. Forget everything I just told you and bring me a warrant and I'll talk to you then. I doubt you'll find a judge who will sign a warrant to violate client attorney privilege." I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I'm an attorney and I know better.

"I'll get that warrant and come back. In the meantime, do you have a gun?" He was saying as he put his things away. "If you do, I suggest you keep it near you. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, please call me or 911. Do not ignore anything." He stood and handed me a card that had his name and several phone numbers on them.

The next day, I got up and carried on my normal routine as usual. I'm not sure if I should tell Conner about the strange meeting last night. My gut says not to, so I won't. I called him anyway just to hear his voice, but the call went straight to voice mail. "Hey, I just wanted to say I love and miss you." It was all I could do not to say anything.

I went to work, and low and behold, the black SUV was behind me in traffic. I decided to call my dad and ask him to do an internal search for Mr. FBI SSA Ronald Dowell. But I had to come up with a way not to alarm Charlie.

"Hey, Dad. How are you?" I greeted my dad on the phone, so happy to hear his voice.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm good, real good. I can't wait to see you next month. I miss you so much." He sounded just as happy as I did.

"Hey, dad, I have a favor to ask of you. I have an FBI SSA Agent who contacted me through my assistant to do some real estate law for him and I want to know who he is and maybe get a clue why he chose me and not a random attorney in the firm. He requested me personally. Do you think you can do a hush hush search of him for me before I take his case?" That keep suspicion off me for the moment.

" Sure, Bells. What's the name? I promise no one but me will know, kiddo. But why the suspicion about this client?" Great I thought I could keep him from being suspicious.

"Well, all of my other cases land on my desk by chance, but this guy asked for me. I wasn't assigned to him and I just want to make sure he is who he says he is." Hope that does it.

"Okay, give me the name."

"Ronald Dowell"

"Okay, I'll call you back as soon as I know anything." With that, he hung up.

I attended few meetings I had scheduled for the day, Darcey and I had lunch, and I did some paperwork while I waited for Charlie to call back. It seemed like time was dragging by. I hate waiting. Then my phone rang. "Isabella Matthews;" I answered on the second ring.

"He is who he says he is. It says he's investigating a racketeering case there in Miami. No names are associated with investigation, but I wouldn't expect there to be. Not with a federal case under investigation. Does that put your mind at ease? Besides, if he's buying anything in Miami, he probably heard your name from a friend of a friend. You know how that goes." I guess my bluff worked. Charlie didn't sound the least suspicious.

"That helps a lot, Dad. Thank you so much. I guess you're right. I'll call him back and set up a meeting the. Thanks again, Dad. I love you." I hung up after Charlie said his goodbyes.

I decided to head home and call it a night when I got a sharp pain in my abdomen. What the hell was that? Then it quit as quick as it started. I got home and had dinner with out any further instances. I laid down to go to sleep when I got another pain, but this one was enough to make me scream out. I didn't know what else to do, so I called my mother.

"Mom, we weren't going to tell you until Dad and Rebecca were in town, but I'm pregnant and I'm having a lot of pain. Can you come take me to the hospital? I just want to make sure everything is okay." I was crying by this point.

Renee and Phil were at my condo within fifteen minutes. I was in so much pain I could hardly stand up. I opened the door for them and the next thing I know, Phil has me cradled in his arms and everything went dark.

I woke up to a doctor shaking me, calling my name. "Mrs. Matthews, can you hear me?"

"Yes, please help me. It hurts so much. Is there something wrong with my baby?" I asked him tearfully and groggily.

"I need you to sign some papers giving me permission to do some tests. Is there anyone you would like us to call for you?" He asked.

"Mom, call Conner. He's in Jacksonville. Get him here as soon as possible." There were papers in front of me suddenly. I signed them and the next thing I knew, there was a needle in my arm, drawing my blood. We had to wait for what seemed forever to get any results back. They have given me a catheter to test my urine, and ordered an ultrasound.

A couple of hours have passed and Conner finally arrived to my bedside, holding my hand. The doctor came in and moved a chair to sit by the bed. The look on his face wasn't a pleasant one.

"Mrs. Matthews, I'm sorry." I began to cry hard. "Mrs. Matthew's I need you to listen to me. It seems you were never pregnant. What happened was you developed an ovarian cyst that presented itself as a false positive. It was big enough to block one of your fallopian tubes and prevent you from getting your regular period. I'm sorry for all of this. Now, in the future, you may never get another cyst, and you may be plagued with them for the rest of your child-bearing years. In worst cases, these can turn into ovarian cancer, but I don't see that happening to you. Do you understand what I have just told you?" He explained everything clearly, and wanted to make sure I understood it. I feel so lost.

"Wouldn't I have been able to tell the difference? I mean I've never been pregnant, but surely would have known the difference." I said between sobs.

"No, you wouldn't have. Not as far along as you thought you were. I've seen women who thought they were further along than you, got a positive reading from a pregnancy test and they had other children before that. The pregnancy tests will pick up the cyst and show a positive reading." He was trying to ease my conscience and save my self esteem. I feel so very stupid.

"I'm so sorry, Conner. I feel like I let you down." He held me as I cried harder into his shoulder.

"You didn't let me down. You didn't do anything, You heard the doctor. Don't beat yourself up. We'll get there, baby, I promise we will." I finally calmed down enough to get dressed as the nurses got my release papers together and I was ordered a couple of days bed rest to recover both physically and emotionally.

The next day, Conner called the office and told them I had a bad case the stomach flu and he was staying home with me to take care of me. We just laid around all day and watched TV, and we ordered in Chinese, so neither one of us got out of our pajamas that day.

The next day, Conner returned to work, while I just moped around the house. Around noon, someone knocked on my door. It was the FBI agent. "Mrs. Matthews, I was able to get that warrant. I went by your office and someone told me you had called in sick. Now, naturally, I saw Conner, I know he's at work. I think we need to talk."

I took a deep breath and let him in. I showed him the living room and he began again. "Mrs. Matthews, I believe you are in grave danger. The men you identified the other night are very bad news. They are apart of a racketeering ring that includes your husband Conner. Mrs. Matthews, I believe he will try to harm you in some way. I need you to go somewhere he wouldn't know to look for you."

"Get the fuck out of my house. LIAR! THAT'S A LIE! CONNER WOULD NEVER HURT ME OR BE INVOLVED IN SOMETHING ILLEGAL! GET OUT!" My throat hurt bad from screaming.

"Mrs. Matthews, please, hear me out. He was in Key West for the past couple of days. We have pictures of him conducting business with organized crime. If he thinks you are in his way he will kill you. Being the daughter of an FBI agent won't stop him. People like him do not care who gets hurt, as long as they make their money. Please, if he says anything that alarms you, get out. I know you had your father check me out. I appreciate that you did that. I'm glad that you did. Conner Matthews is not who you think he is." When I slammed the door on him, I sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Conner wasn't home yet and it was coming on 9:30 at night, I'm starting to worry about him. Then there was another knock on my door. I looked through the peep whole and couldn't believe who was on the other side. My god, I was looking at Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 7**

I just couldn't bring myself to open the door. My life is unraveling on me and now, my angel who still haunts my dreams is here. But why would he track me down now? If I don't open the door, he might break it down. He knows I'm in here, I know he does. If Conner comes home and finds a strange man here, how will that look? How will I explain his being here without sounding crazy? How did he find me? That brings me back to why Edward is here.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was opening the door. "What the hell? Why are you here? How did you find me? Why?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry." As he was speaking, a blond girl walked to stand beside him. "Get on with it." She all but snarled.

"What is this about?" I just stared at them like they were asylum escapees. "Get on with what? Who are you?"

"Bella, The Volturi know about you. I didn't mean for this to happen. We were summoned to Voltera for a celebration, and the truth about us and our past came out. Can we come in? I'll explain everything." He sounded like a mad man.

Reluctantly, I stood aside and let them in. how am I going to explain this to Conner? How will I explain how young Edward looks? My day just keeps getting worse. I wonder if I can go to bed and cover my head to make it go away. I led Edward and the girl to the living room.

"Alright, Edward, out with it. What is going on?" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "And who the hell is this?"

"Watch your mouth, human!" She snarled, curling her lip.

"This is my house, bitch! You can tell me who the hell you are, what you want, or you can get the fuck out of MY house!" I yelled back at her.

"Jane! Do not speak to her like that. Stop trying to hurt her!" Edward snarled at her.

"Hurt me? What are talking about? Why would you want to hurt me? I have no idea who you are! Edward, why would you bring someone to my house who would try to hurt me? You said I would never see you again; and yet here you are, on one of the worst days of my life. What the hell do you want? You better tell me or I'll scream loud enough to alert three floors of residents." I said between gritted teeth.

"Okay, this is Jane, she is a guard in the Volturi. As I said before, we were summoned to Voltera for an celebration of our kind, all vampires were required to attend, and one of Kings shook Carlisle's hand and saw everything." Edward began.

"Wait, what do you mean "he saw" everything?" I asked him.

"Aro is the King who shook Carlisle's hand, and with one touch, he can see every thought the person he is touching has ever had. When he should Carlisle's hand, he saw you. But he only saw you from Carlisle's point of view, and he knows it was me who had the relationship with you. Now, he wants me to take you to Voltera, and he's sent Jane with me to make sure you come with us. She'll force you, if she has to. I tried to talk them out of this, but they wouldn't listen. They think you're a threat. Like I said, I tried to reason with them.

"Aro made Alice look for you. Several of the guard held Jasper down, she had no choice. They would have killed him. Please, they will kill us all if you don't go back with us." I could tell he was telling me the truth. "Bella, Jane can hurt you, in your mind anyway. She can make you think you're in the worst pain possible. Please do make her do that to you." He had walked to me and placed his arms around like he used to. I miss his smell so much. But I can't think about that now.

"Edward, I can't go back with you. I'm married now and I have a career. I can't walk out on my husband or my job. There are things I have to deal with here. I'm sorry Edward." Just as I finished, Edward let go of me and sat on the couch across from. Then the door opened, Conner was home.

"Hello. You didn't tell me we were having company tonight, Isabella. I'm Conner." He walked to Edward and tried to shake his hand. How do we explain his temperature?

Edward held his hand at his side, "I'm sorry, but I don't shake hands these days. It's nothing personal, but my sister, Jane is just finished recovering from the flu. We don't want to take any chances with other people's health." I saw him smile, then Jane quickly gave him what looked like to be an annoyed expression.

"Conner, this is Edward and his girlfriend, Jane. I'm wandering what there secret is to looking like they're teenagers instead of in the twenties. Edward and Jane are in town for the weekend, and they looked my dad up in Washington and he told them where I was. They were just leaving. Jane, thanks for the lunch invitation, but I can't make it. Maybe next time you're in town." I was hoping she would play along. I 'hugged' her goodbye at the door as she whispered in my ear, "You better do as you're told, or I will have to persuade you. Don't push my hand, human." I pulled back, trying not to flip out as I opened the door.

"Bella, be careful. It was good seeing you again," Edward said. Part of me is wondering what he saw in Conner's mind.

"I will. It was good seeing you too." I closed the door as they made their way to the elevator.

"Why the hell would a guy look up his ex-girlfriend after ten years? Who the hell is that guy?" Conner said, sounding a little more than annoyed.

"He and Jane were in town for the weekend and he found out from word of mouth where I live and he tracked me down. His sister asked me to dinner tomorrow, but I told her no because I wanted to spend tomorrow with you. Are you jealous, Mr. Matthew's?" I hope my ploy was working and he wouldn't ask more questions.

"No, I'm not jealous, babe. It just seems strange, that's all. I've missed you." He said in a near purr as he kissed my temple.

"I've missed you too, Conner. How was work today?" I asked him as I twined my arms around his neck.

"It was work, but, um, when you got sick, I had to cut my trip short in Jacksonville, so I have to go back tomorrow. I have a flight at 8am, what do you say we call it a night," He said as he pulled away.

"Conner, what's the name of the band that you're setting the tour up for? Why do you have to go there? They usually come to you." I hope I sounded calm, because I sure as hell didn't feel calm.

"It's one of those Rage rock groups that the teenagers like these days. You wouldn't know them and they aren't your cup of tea either. But I should have everything finished with them by the end of next week." He answered casually.

"Maybe you could stay in Jacksonville through the weekend and I can come join you Friday night. I mean. I'm going back to work tomorrow, so we'll only be apart two days. I could fly up and we could spend a weekend, just us. What do you say?" I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll be working late and through the weekend, so it wouldn't make any sense for you to come up there. Beside, I don't think you should travel after the last couple of days you've had. I'm going to bed, babe. I have to get up early in the morning. I love you." He kissed me and then disappeared into the bedroom. Why would he avoid me like that?

I waited until I knew he was asleep and looked through his briefcase, but I didn't find anything. I moved on to the computer where I found an encrypted file. What could possibly be in this file that Conner is hiding? Why would he need an encrypted file? I decided to call the airport to confirm his flight in the morning to Jacksonville. I know he prefers Delta Airlines, so I'll start there.

"Um, yes, this is Conner Matthews' assistant, and I'm calling to confirm Mr. Matthews' flight to Jacksonville in the morning departing at 8am." Please bite.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry, we don't have any flights going to Jacksonville tomorrow." The man on the other end of the line answered.

"I'm so sorry, but I was looking at the wrong thing, I meant to Key West leaving at 8am. I need to pay attention to what I'm doing." I tried to sound embarrassed and charming at the same time.

"Yes, ma'am, that's quite alright. Yes, that flight is departing at 8am as scheduled. Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked, relieving me as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Something jerked the phone out of my hand roughly. I turned around and Conner was standing behind me looking like he had lost his mind. He grabbed me by the arm and shoved me back onto the couch hard. "What are you doing sweetheart? Who have you been talking to? ANSWER ME!" He screamed in my face.

"No one. I wasn't checking up on you. You're hurting me, Conner. Please let me go. What is wrong with you?" I cried. Then he did something I thought he would never do. He hit me; hard. It felt like my eye was going to pop out.

"Tell me the truth! What do you take me for? An idiot? Why has my briefcase been opened? You know what will happen to my cases if anyone finds out you got into them. What the fuck Isabella?" He said through gritted teeth as he hit me again. "Who did you talk to? Why would you suddenly start going through my things? I heard you on the phone, lying about being my assistant."

I finally got away from him when pulled his hand back to hit me again. "I don't know what you're into, Conner, but I won't stand back and let you ruin my career. If you're doing something illegal, it'll come back on me. I won't let that happen! You get your things and get out of my house now! I reached for my cell phone when he grabbed it and slammed it against the wall. Then, there was a knock on the door, and then I heard a man's voice yell through the door. "Hey, what's going on in there? I called the cops, they're on their way."

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that. Why the fuck can't people mind their own fucking business?" He said as he opened the drawer on the lamp table and took out the loaded pistol I kept there. He pointed it toward the door and I scream "Run, mister. He has a gun!" as I kicked him, the gun went off, hitting the ceiling. Thank god we were on the top floor. I was on the floor as Conner backhanded me.

I was never so thankful to hear the pounding on the door followed by "POLICE! OPEN UP!"

I just started screaming, "Help me, please, help me! I don't know what happened. He just went crazy! Help, please!"

They broke down the door a few seconds later and tackled Conner to the ground and I heard someone call for an ambulance. One of the officers bent down to me and took my hand. "Do you need us to call someone for you?"

"Yes, my mother and there's a business card in my purse for an FBI agent, I need you to call him and tell him you have Conner Matthews in custody. He's being investigated for racketeering." I heard Conner yell something about me being one dead bitch and that I was going to pay for this. I have no idea what just happened. I've never seen my loving wonderful husband in this shape. What kind of drug is he on? That had to be it. He's taking drugs to help relieve the stress of practicing law. We'll get him into rehab, get marriage counseling and everything will be fine. I know it, we'll be fine. I find myself crying uncontrollably as the paramedics arrive and begin working on me. I tried to protest about going to the hospital, but I lost.

By the time we got to the hospital my mother and Phil were in the waiting room and so was SSA Ronald Dowell. "Mrs. Matthews, please listen to me. This is only the beginning of his rage toward you will just get worse. You need to listen to me. He knows you know now. He killed his first wife and he will kill you." Now he's just making shit up.

"No, his first wife lives in Washington DC, she works on Capital Hill. She sends him a Christmas card every year. This is not going to work. You're lying. Conner is stressed and he found something to help him deal with that, but it has worked against him. You don't know him like I do. My Conner would never do this on purpose." I was crying hard now, pleading for him to listen to me.

"Okay, Mrs. Matthews, I'll prove it. He sat his briefcase down and opened it, taking a manilla envelope out and handing to my mother.

Renee took it and looked through it. "Oh my gosh, Bella baby. Have you seen this? This is awful. But if Conner killed his wife why isn't he in prison? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Because all the evidence is circumstantial at best. We don't have anything concrete. Every alibi he has given has worked out, but those alibis are also his business associates, the very associates who are also accused of racketeering. You have to face facts. You need to go somewhere that he would never look for you." I couldn't believe it. My world is literally falling apart. God help me.

The doctor came and told me they wanted to take x-rays and a cat-scan to make sure no bones were broken and that I didn't have a concussion. It took about six hours to get the all clear from the medical staff and then they released me. I convinced Renee to take me home, I decided find Edward. I know Alice would see that decision if she were watching me like Edward said. She'll call him and he'll come to me. Maybe I'll go to Voltera with him and straighten things out. That should give Conner enough time to cool down. That file today really scared the hell out of me. Agent Dowell was telling the truth and I am in danger.

I was getting my keys to my car to go to all of the most expensive hotels in town to look for Edward when there was a knock on the door. I knew Edward was here. I opened the door to him and that Jane girl.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" He was furious and I couldn't blame him. "Who did this?" He snarled. "Stop wasting time. Get your things and come on. Don't take your time, human," Jane isn't very friendly at all.

"Don't worry about it. He's in jail and I want to go to Voltera with you to straighten this thing out. And I want things to calm down here. When he gets out of jail, he'll try to hurt me again. I'll email my mother later to let her know that I'm okay and not to call out the military. Let me get my things. They're in my bedroom." I called my parents to let them know I was leaving the country and I'd email them when I get to where I'm going. I told them as soon as they got any email at all from me to delete it as soon as possible; I didn't want to give Conner any chance at finding me.

Edward took my bags from and led me to the Mercedes he was driving. We drove to the airport where a private jet was waiting for us. It was very pretty and decent size. It had tan colored interior, with an embroidered "V" on it. I assumed it belongs to the Volturi. Here we go. No turning back now.

The plane took off and I laid down on a couch and finally went to sleep. This day has drained me physically, mentally, and emotionally. Edward was sitting beside me, watching me like I was going to disappear. I didn't have the energy to argue with him. He said they would wake me when we got to Voltera.

I woke up to Edward shaking me telling me we were about to land. "It's broad daylight, how are you guys going to walk from the plane without causing a scene?" I asked him. "We'll wear cloaks like monks. It'll be okay. Come on." He held his hand out to me and I took it, like it was second nature to do so. He led me to a waiting jet black Yukon Denali with blacked out windows. He opened the back door for me and went around to the other side and got in the back seat with me. Jane was in the driver's seat.

We drove for about an hour and Edward told me we were in Voltera. I looked out the windows to see a beautiful, picturesque Tuscan village that looked like it came out of a fairy tale. We pulled up to a set of iron gates that swung open as Jane pulled up to them. We went into a sort of courtyard and the SUV came to a halt. As we got out we were joined by the rest of the Cullens' dressed in cloaks. They each hugged me and I didn't think Esme was going to let me go. When I got to Rosalie, she sounded like she was saying "Thank you" over and over again. That took me by surprise.

"Enough. Follow me." Jane said coldly. We followed her through a big foyer and down some winding steps to a set of what looked like ancient wooden doors. The swung open, and on the other side, there were about twelve vampires in the room. I take a deep breath and move forward as Edward draws me close to his side in a protective manner.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 8**

**ARO'S POV**

Jane and the arrogant Cullen boy have returned with the human. As the doors open, I can hear the blood flow through her veins and her heart beat, making my mouth fill with venom. Jane made her way to where her brother Alec awaited her return. The human came in staying close to Edward, I could smell her fear. But strangely, she looked resolved. Why does she look like she was beaten? "Jane, dear." I said as I held my hand out to her. She approached me, placing her hand in mine. I saw her thoughts as though they were my own, I sifted through looking any altercation with the human and Jane that left the human bruised and battered. I found none.

I motioned for the human to come closer. "I mean you no harm, my dear. What happened to you?" I asked her as I kissed Jane's knuckles and nodded for her to rejoin her brother.

She took a nervous breath before she spoke. "I had an altercation with someone." She answered. "With whom did you have this altercation with?" I asked her. "May I call you Isabella?"

She looked as though she was going to fall down when I asked her for a name. "Yes, you can. He is my husband, Conner. He did this to me. I caused it, though. Maybe if I hadn't been nosy, it wouldn't have happened."

I pity her. "You should never make excuses for someone hurting you. One never asks for such a thing." She really is quite beautiful, Carlisle's memories do her no justice. "Isabella, my dear. I am so sorry for having to interrupt your life, but we have rules and laws in our world that protect us and our identities. When young Edward here courted you and revealed our existence to you, he broke that law. Instead of turning you or killing you, which is what the law requires, he left you with the knowledge of us. That is a crime punishable by death to the offending vampire and the human. I am terribly sorry." I told her, trying to be sympathetic.

"What? I obviously haven't told anyone. I mean if I had, no one would have believed me. They just would have put me in a mental institution. When Edward left, it took me along time to get over him. I've moved on with my life, never thinking of Edward, his family, and his world. I just picked up and moved on. I swear I haven't told anyone. Not even my husband." She sounded like she would cry at any moment,

"For me to be absolutely positive about that, I will have to see for myself, my dear. May I have you hand?" I held my hand out to her.

"You said you meant me no harm. Was that just a ruse to get Edward to let go of me or to get me to foolishly let go of him and move closer to you unprotected?" She nearly yelled at me. She seemed to be thinking about it when she placed her hand in mine.

I was amazed. I saw nothing, nothing at all. What has Edward stumbled upon? I knew he couldn't read her thoughts as I had seen that in Carlisle's memories. Her ability even as a human is extraordinary. How is this possible?

"Aro, get on with it! No more wasting time." Caius belted out.

"Let us be done with this. We have other matters to attend to. The Cullens' must pay for breaking the law, Aro. You will be placed on trial along with the human!" Marcus said in his monotone way.

"Placed on trial? Why didn't anyone tell me this? Are you telling me I willingly came here and now you're telling me I have to stand trial because I know about you? No, I have to get back home. I was under the impression I was coming here to clear things up. I have a life and a career in Miami that I have to get to. I haven't said anything to anyone about any of you. Don't you think that if I had, there would have been questions made? My lord, if I had said anything, I would have been put an asylum. I am no threat to anyone. I just want to live my life. Please." Isabella began to beg and cry.

"Before we decide anything about you, my dear, we have to try the Cullens for breaking the law. There is also another trial we must hold. You see, my dear, we are also holding in our dungeon, a certain red headed vampire named Victoria. I believe you should be here for that one as well. Your testimony will of great use to us. I of course already know what happened but the rest of them don't." I was trying to reason with her.

"And if I won't agree to testify against Victoria? I think you have enough to convict her on what ever you have her on and as far as testifying against Edward and his family, I will not. I don't see where they did anything wrong. Edward didn't tell me what he was, I figured it out on my own. Just let me get back to Miami. I have things to deal with there." More pleading.

"If you refuse, your life will be forfeit. If you agree, then perhaps we can reach another possibility." Marcus answered her. "However, the three of us must in agreement about you."

"Fine. But the Cullens must be let go. In exchange for my testimony in Victoria's trial." Now she's negotiating.

"We will not negotiate, Isabella. You must see we have no choice. We cannot break the law for one family. Why, what would that say about us and our rule?" I said to her.

"You have a human in the reception area. I saw her. I know she isn't one of you. So, I'm not the only human who knows of your existence. You break your laws for yourselves. Edward thought we would always be together. It didn't work out that way." She was crying loudly now and talking between sobs.

"Enough!" Caius demanded as he descended the stairs. "You will do as you are told! Bring the red head in! Her trial begins now!" He bellowed.

A few moments later, two of our guard, Felix and Demitri escorted the red head into the throne room. When she lied eyes on Isabella, it was almost like she went ferrule. She began to snarl and reaching out for the human. "Stay still!" I yelled at her.

"Now, Victoria, what is your grievance with the Cullens? And what did you hope accomplish?" I asked her.

"She killed my mate! I want her to die!" The red head snarled.

"I doubt a human killed your vampire mate. How on earth would a human be capable of that?" Marcus retorted.

"We came upon them in a clearing and she was with them. James caught the scent of her blood and he wanted her. But the head of their coven made us leave. It then became of a game of hide and seek. When he had the human, the Cullens tricked him and then killed him! She killed James. She's just a human whore!" She was all but growling now.

"There is no need for that language here! You will watch your tone." Caius told her through gritted teeth.

I asked her my own questions. "You put our kind in danger with your careless hunting. Where did you hid the bodies of your kills? How far apart were those kills made? You need to watch how you answer those questions. Fore I already know the answers."

"We left our victims where we found them, but we made it look as though they were mauled by animals. We hunted at least fifty miles between the victims. Enough to make it look like animals had attacked the victims." She answered, never taking her eyes off Isabella.

"No, you left your victims where they would be found easily. You showed no regard for the hunting laws! Then when you encountered Carlisle and his family, wanted to kill part of his family. That in itself is breaking the law. You see, Victoria, although there wasn't a coronation to make it official, Carlisle is a member of this royal family, therefore, anyone in his family fall under the right of protection at all costs.

"Isabella, if you would, tell us about what Victoria and her mate did to you and the Cullens." I said as I turned to look at the ashen white face of the human woman.

"Alice and Jasper drove me to Phoenix, Arizona, where I'm from, and Rosalie and Esme put on some of my clothes in an attempt to throw James and Victoria off our trail. It worked at first, then they figured it out. James tracked me down in Phoenix by using the school records that Victoria was able to get her hand on when she broke into the high school I was attending. James broke into my mom's house and found a video tape. He used it to lure me to a dance studio where I took lessons as a child and he tried to kill me. He broke my leg, slammed my head into mirrors, and threw me across the floor into a banister, splitting my head open. When Edward came in, he tried to get me out of there, but James did something that caused Edward to drop me and I cracked some ribs. When James thought he had beaten Edward, he came over, lifted my hand to his mouth and bit me." She concluded my holding up her right arm and showing where James had in fact bitten her.

"If he bit you, how is it you're still human?" Caius asked in disbelief.

"Edward sucked out the venom. I woke up a few days later in a hospital in Phoenix. That was the last I heard from her or one called Laurent, he was with James and Victoria. But I think he went to live in Denali, I'm not sure exactly. But I do know he helped us by warning us of what Victoria and James were planning to do to me." Her voice began to shake be the time she was done. I could tell she was exhausted.

"Carlisle, is this in fact what happened?" I asked turning to my old friend. I of course knew she was telling the truth, however, my brothers did not.

"Yes, Aro. It happened just as Bella said it did." Carlisle answered.

"Victoria, my brothers and I are going to confer about this and pass sentence on you then." I walked to the thrones and began discussing with Marcus and Caius.

"Aro, she helped attack part of Carlisle's family. He's a part of this royal family. The says she must pay with her life for attacking them. At the time, Isabella was apart of his family, even if she is human." Marcus said.

Caius shocked me with his verdict. "I agree with Marcus she must be executed for her hunting discretion and for her attack on the Cullens."

I walked back to face Victoria. "Victoria, it is the unanimous verdict that you are guilty on all counts. Your life will be forfeit. You will be held in the dungeon until we summon you. Felix, Demitri, please escort the prisoner back to her cell.

"Isabella, you look tired, Heidi will show you to a room where you can rest. Don't worry, I will place a guard outside your quarters to guarantee your safety. We will reconvene with you tomorrow. For now, rest and a meal will be brought to you." I motioned for Heidi to come over to us. When Felix returned, I assigned him as Isabella's personal guard.

I waited to be sure the human was far from the action before I had Victoria brought back to the throne room and she was executed. Her body was burned and discarded.

The next morning I had Heidi wake Isabella told her to make sure she was in the throne room within the hour. The Cullens would stand trial today. I hated to put my old friend on trial, perhaps my brothers will show mercy on them and see it the way it was. I now know why Edward could not continue with the beautiful woman; I have found myself falling in love with her.

Exactly one hour later, Isabella made her way to the throne room and the Cullens' trial began with Caius asking the first question. "When did you first meet Edward?"

Edward answered calmly, never taking his eyes off Isabella. "I first met her in my biology 2 class in high school. She was assigned as my lab partner. Her blood nearly made me expose us for what we are."

"Who initiated contact between you?" Marcus asked.

"I did. I wasn't very nice to her and I left Forks for a week. I went to Alaska, but decided to go back to Forks. Alice told me she had a vision that Bella was there for me. So I thought better of running away. So, in school after I returned, I apologized to her."

"Isabella,when did you realize something was amiss with Edward?" I asked her.

"One day before school, it had been raining and the temperature was below freezing, one of our classmates drove into the parking lot too fast and lost control of his car. I knew I was hit. I just braced myself, but the next thing I know, Edward had me on the ground and he pushed the van away from me. He tried to tell me I hit my head hard and all he did was pull me away from the van and we fell on the ground and that's when he told me I hit my head. I never believed him." She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Tell me, what led you to find the truth about Edward, my dear." I asked her.

"I went to First Beach with some classmates, it's on the indian reservation in Forks called La Push. One of the locals is a childhood friend of mine and he told me an old legend as to why the Cullens weren't welcome on Queliute land. He spoke of the "cold ones". Then I researched the term "cold ones" online and it led me to vampires. Most of it was silly, but something told me it was the truth." She was looking at Edward as she spoke.

"Did you inform him of your findings?" Caius asked her.

"Yes, I did." She answered, beginning to fidget.

"What was his reaction?" Caius

"Well, he told me to stay away from him because he was dangerous. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He'd had many chances to and he didn't." She said nearly defiant. "I fell in love and there was no going back for me. I didn't care what he was, I only knew what I wanted and that was Edward."

"That was very stupid on your part. Most humans stay away from us and can't put that into reason. What caused your separation?" I asked.

"The Cullens threw a birthday party for me when I turned eighteen, and I got a paper cut, which in turn, as you can imagine, didn't end good. The smell of human blood was too much and it was my fault. Two weeks went by and I didn't see or speak to Edward. Then one day he showed up at my house and broke up with me. He said it was too dangerous to keep me around. So he and his family left. He said he wanted me to have a normal human life. Which, up until a few days ago, I was grateful for. Now, my life has fallen apart and I don't know why." She was sobbing by the end. I feel for her.

"Edward, what were you thinking just leaving behind a human who knew about us? You know that is against the law." Marcus demanded.

"I didn't want her changed. I wanted her to have a normal human life. I didn't want to take the possibility of children away from her. Please, let her go. She hasn't done anything wrong. My family didn't do anything wrong. The only I did was fall in love for the first time in my existence. I thought she was my mate, but I was wrong. We've learned to live without each other. If we were mates, neither one of us would have survived, Aro. You know that. What has she done that is so wrong?" What an arrogant boy.

"I want to see your husband, Isabella. I have to know for certain that he knows nothing of our existence. Until then, you will remain my prisoner. Felix will continue to be your personal guard. Do you have any question for us?" She was shocked at my decision, to say the least.

"How do you think you're going to meet him? He's in jail in Miami. Once he's out of jail because of what he did to me, there will be a restraining order placed on him. And if by chance you do meet him, what will you do to him? I won't let you hurt him. I love him. He's my life." she was nearly yelling at me.

"Young Isabella, please watch your tone when you speak to us. I'm not sure what will happen to your husband. But let me tell you this; in all the years Caius has had his Athendora, Carlisle has had his Esme, I had my wife before she was killed by a werewolf, Marcus has had Dydimye, and all of the vampires who have had their mates, not one of them have beaten the daylights out of her. He loves you no more than a serial killer loves his victims!" I find myself pissed that she wants to be with that oaf. I can't put my finger on why.

"Now, Felix, escort Isabella back to her quarters. We must make arrangements to go to America and speak with your husband. Heidi will bring your meal to you. If you require anything else, please feel free to tell Heidi or Felix, and if it's possible you will receive it.

"Cullens, you are sentenced to 200 years service with the Volturi at which time you are free to continue with your diet as you wish, but you are in a state of servitude from here on. Carlisle, you will resume your place as it was nearly 300 years ago. Esme, you will be on the same restrictions and under the same guard as the other wives here. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett, you will report to Aspen and he will give you your places and you will follow his orders. Any and all missions you are sent out on you will not argue or protest. Be thankful I am willing to be lenient, for you have given me much reason not to be. Welcome to the Volturi" My brothers and I had decided prior to Isabella's arrival what the sentences would be. The Cullens possess too many precious gifts to destroy or not to employ.

Everyone left the throne room to tend to their duties while my brothers and I have a trip with Isabella to Miami. We will leave in two days time. I will distribute my own justice on that worthless waist of skin. Any man who beats the daylights out of a woman, especially his wife, is less than pond scum and should be firmly dealt with. I just won't let Isabella in on this little tid-bit of information.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Bella's POV**

Two days after the trials, I was told we were leaving for Miami. I have been never been more petrified in all my life. I sent an email from my phone to Renee telling her I was coming home. I have missed her these last few days. I'm afraid of finding Conner, of what will happen to him. When Edward and I were dating, he told me once how ruthless the Volturi were. I know they can smell my fear.

Since Edward is now part of the guard and his mind reading capability, he has been assigned to accompany us to Miami. Along with myself and Edward, of course Aro, and Caius, Marcus, and my still apparently personal guard, Felix are now in the air. The flight has been planned to begin this afternoon and end in the middle of tonight. Alice said Conner had been released on bail. Since he probably knows I left town, there's no doubt he'll be at the condo. I pray we escape this with our lives intact.

"Bella, rest while we're in the air. I'll wake you when we land. I promise." Edward said as he searched for a blanket. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when Edward was waking me up. I would give my right eye for a cup of coffee right about now. As I stood, Aro handed me my purse and asked me if I slept well.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. That couch is very comfortable." I answered. I hadn't noticed how dazzling his smile is. What the hell was I thinking? This man wants to kill me. Which by the way he hasn't even tried to hurt me yet. That has me on edge.

There was another black SUV waiting for us at the private airport we landed at. We all piled as Edward took the wheel. It made sense, considering he'd been there before. It took about twenty minutes to get to my condo. When we pulled into the parking garage, I noticed Conner's car had been moved, so that meant he was home; and had been for a while. Here we go, I think I'm going to be sick.

"It's okay, Bella. He won't hurt you. I won't let him." Edward said.

"I'm not afraid of him, Edward. I know why he did what he did. He's taking something for stress and it just had a bad effect on him. I'll never believe all that stuff that FBI Agent put into that file." I told him as defiantly as I could.

"What file? What FBI Agent? Bella, what are you talking about. Before we go in there, you need to tell us what you're taking about." Edward stopped walking and grabbed my elbow.

"Let go of me. You're hurting me, Edward. An FBI Agent came to see me just before you showed up at my door. He said Conner was into racketeering and that he killed his first wife when she found out about it, but he had an airtight alibi and there wasn't any proof that he hired anyone to kill her. But I don't see how that's possible when she lives in Washington DC, and works on Capital Hill. Conner would never do the things that FBI Agent accused him of. He has the wrong person. I know he does." I answered, my voice shaking.

"What makes you think the FBI Agent is lying to you? What reason would he have to do that. You're an attorney, Bella. I'm sorry to point this out to you, but you married a scumbag. A scumbag who's in the mob. I can't promise anything about his safety. The minute I see him I might kill him." Edward said the last through gritted teeth.

"No, Edward you will not kill him, not before I have my chance at him. Isabella, I have to agree with Edward. You married a liar. If I don't like what I see, I will kill him." Aro said and began to walk toward the building.

"None of you know him. Stop saying you're going to kill him. Aro, you are going to be satisfied by finally knowing I didn't say anything to Conner or anyone else about you. Besides, if you kill him, how would I explain that to the police?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"We shall see, my dear." Aro said.

We walked through the lobby to the elevator and took it up to the 24th floor. When the doors opened, I got out first and went to unlock the door. When it swung open, I couldn't believe what I found. Conner had torn the condo apart. I could hear him in the bedroom talking to someone.

"Yeah, when I find the bitch, I'm gonna kill her. I'm going to shoot her in the head and throw her body in the Atlantic. Where the fuck did that bitch go?" I didn't hear any other voices in the room with him.

"Edward, is there anyone else here?" I asked. He shook his head no.

Here goes nothing. "Conner. Are you here? We need to talk about the other night. Why the hell did you tear this place up? Conner, come on. Please, let's talk about this, please." I called out. "Maybe you should wait in the hall and I'll come get. It's not like you won't hear everything anyway." I know I'm pushing my luck, but I just want a minute alone with my husband.

"You have five minutes." Caius said coldly. I nodded as Edward and the Volturi left.

"What! Where the fuck have you been?I've looked everywhere for you. Are you satisfied with yourself now? My law license have been suspended pending the outcome of the FBI and police investigations. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm done. My career is over." Conner began saying in a voice I had never heard him use before. I fear him now, but I don't want to.

"Conner, what are you on? We can get you help, move to another part of Florida. You can practice law there. Florida's a big state. We can do what ever it takes to get you better and us back on track." I was reaching for him when suddenly I was on the floor. It took a split to realize Conner hit me.

I heard the door open in the next second, Aro had Conner in his grasp. "He know nothing. She was telling the truth." Then to Conner, "So you know what happens to abusers where I come from? You will wish for death."

I got up and ran to Aro, pulling on his arm and I started begging. "Aro please. Let him go. Please, the Conner I know would never do this. Let him go. Now, you can leave. You got what you came for. Please just go."

"He now know, my dear. I can not let him go." He stated. I felt like I was going to puke. How could this happen? "Why did you lie to me?"

"I had no intention of lying to you, but I know you have no idea who you married. Your husband is going to kill you the minute we leave. I have grown quite fond of you and I won't let that happen." I'm dumbfounded, speechless.

"If you kill him, the police will look for me. Please, don't kill him, please. If you are that fond of me, you'll let him go." I began to cry, begging.

"Bella, get somethings together. Your neighbors have started calling the police. We'll be back for you in a while. Aro, we have to go. Let Bella deal with the police. Other things can be dealt with later." Edward said.

"Thank you. Conner, why are you here? Isn't there a restraining order on you?" I asked my husband through my tears.

"No, because you weren't in court so the judge didn't issue one. You're an attorney, you know you have to be present or have legal representation to get one and you did neither. So I am in our home. Don't you remember that? This is our home. Who the fuck are these people? Where did you find them and why is this Edward here again? I knew it. You're fucking him! I will ruin you. You will regret the day you jumped into his bed again." Conner spat at me. I couldn't say anything, I just stared at him as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Aro let Conner go and they just left. They didn't say anything else to me, they just left. I think Edward said something about getting my things together. Conner was fuming and he hit me again. When I fell to the floor, he was on top of me choking me. I remember a man's voice yelling for me to open the door. I think it was the police; I'm not sure because everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital with my mother at the foot of the bed. She looked so tired and worn out. I felt stiff and sore in places I had no idea could hurt. My neck hurt from the outside in. It hurt to swallow. My jaw hurt too. I could only see clearly out of my left eye, I could see some, but it was like looking through a tunnel out of my right eye. What the hell happened to me?

"Mom, w-what happened? Where's Conner?" I hoarsely whispered. My mom walked to my side and took my hand. "Oh, Bella, baby. Conner hurt you real bad this time. He tried to strangle you. He fractured your jaw, when you passed out, he thought you were dead and he began to kick you and he broke your ribs, your eye is just black ans swollen. There isn't any permanent damage. When the police tried to arrest him, somehow, he got away. His car was found in a wooded area off of the road. It looked like he hit a tree and went through the wind shield. He's gone, Bella. You don't have to worry about him hurting you again. You can go home and start over if you want." My mom likes to put on a show of strength, but I know better than anyone else that she isn't all that strong at all. Then, but to my surprise, Charlie walked through the door. "Dad. How long have you been here? Where's Rebecca? Mom, where's Phil?"

"Phil's at work and Rebecca stayed in Seattle, she's working on a big case, but she sends her love. Phil was here for a while and then when you became stable, he went back to work. I hate it that Conner won't spend any time in jail and I won't be able to hurt him. That just pisses me off." My dad was never one to show emotion.

Oh my gosh. My life has just fallen apart. He was stressed. That's all. What about Edward and the Volturi? Where are they? What's going to happen to me now? What did Aro mean he's grown fond of me? I have to get to the bottom of that.

I spent another three days in the hospital and was released. I asked my parents to take me home. They tried to protest, but I wouldn't here it. I was determined to go home. When Renee helped me get settled on the couch, there was a knock on the door. Renee went to answer it and there was a woman who claimed to be a personal nurse sent to me from a the royal family of Voltera. I couldn't believe who I was seeing when Renee showed her into the room; Heidi.

When Renee went into the kitchen, Heidi explained to me that Caius had sent her to "help me". "What will happen to me now? Did Aro kill Conner? Oh my god, Heidi Conner was everything to me. Why is this happening to me?" I was crying hard now.

"Bella, baby, what is it? What can I do for you?" My mom came running from the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and pulled me to her. "Oh, baby, I wish I could take this all away from you. Listen, baby, I know it's the last thing you want to do, but we need to think about arrangements; the funeral and the wake. It'll be better for you in the long run. You'll see. We'll get everything rolling in the morning. Did you say your name is Heidi? How many hours a day do you work?" I know she's trying to help I really do. I just don't know how much more I can take.

"I'm here all day and night. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. I promise. But, she needs to rest for now and you can get things done tomorrow." Heidi said smiling to my mother. She must have put in brown contacts because her eyes color looks muddy.

"Okay, let's get you to bed, honey. I'm staying tonight. Phil has to go with the team to Philadelphia and school is on Spring Break right now. So you have me for the night." My mom told me.

"I couldn't sleep anyway guys. Let's just get everything done now. I'm sure we can find a funeral home now and take care of the flowers and the wake. Conner's mother will be here in the morning and I want to have everything done before she gets here." I said and reached for a phone book. I called the nicest funeral home in the Miami-Dade area and got an appointment to meet with the funeral director this afternoon. I just want to get this over with. I have a feeling Aro killed Conner. What has Edward gotten me into here?

Mom and I went to the funeral home and I picked a beautiful blue casket with light blue satin lining and praying hands in the top left corner, I had to bring a clothes with me for Conner, so I brought his favorite gray suit that he had made shortly after our wedding. It cost an arm and a leg, but it's just gorgeous. I loved him in that suit. I picked a red satin tie to go along with it. I loved him so much. I don't know how I'm going to make it through this. Lord give me strength.

When we got back home, Heidi had cleaned what Mom hadn't gotten to. Now, I have to find out why Caius sent her here. I'll have to get her alone later. Maybe when Mom goes to bed. My face and ribs hurt so bad.

I showed Heidi to Charlie and Rebecca's room, Charlie went home when I was released from the hospital, and Mom went to bed in the room I had given to her and Phil. I waited to speak to Heidi until I was sure Mom was sleeping.

"Heidi, join me on the balcony, please. I have questions to ask and I want answers." I wasn't asking and I made sure she knew it. I don't care if she's a vampire. "What the hell is going on? Why would Caius send you to take care of me? Are you supposed to kill me now? Did Aro kill my husband?" I began after I shut the door leading from the dining room to the balcony.

"No, Caius doesn't want me to kill you. Aro didn't kill Conner, though he wanted to bad. There are things you don't know about Conner. The FBI was telling you the truth about him. Aro saw everything he did. Isabella, please listen to me. Conner was going to kill you when you came back. He was going to drown you in the bathtub and then carry your body down to the pool in the middle of the night and dump you there. His first wife was shot in the head when she got home from work. Conner sent the Christmas cards himself. He would fly to Washington and mail them. He lied to you and told you he had to go to Jacksonville for a client. Only that client didn't exist. Caius wants you protected because of Aro. Everything will be revealed in Voltera when we get back there. You are expected to return there soon. No one expects you to go back to the law firm you worked for because of Conner. I am supposed to take you back in a weeks time. Aro said you will figure something out to tell everyone. He said if you don't come willingly, he'll come back after you himself." She explained to me. I felt like the world was spinning again. I plopped down in one of the chairs. I can't take much more. I still have to get through Conner's mother. I don't have the strength for this at all. Why isn't the Volturi leaving me alone? They know the truth, that I haven't told anyone of their existence. I'm so confused.

"I'm going to bed and try to sleep. Contact Aro and tell him I'm not coming back with you. Tell him he knows the truth and I am going to try to piece my life back together. Tell him I said I want to get on with my life, as horrible as it is right now." With that being said, I went back to my room and back to my bed.

The next morning, Conner's mother showed up at my condo. "How dare you! You killed my son with these lies you spun! I knew you were worthless the day I laid eyes on you. I would still have my son if it weren't for you and your fucking lies you little bitch!" She raid her hand and before I knew what was happening, Renee punched her. She went down like a brick.

"You get the hell out of my daughter's home. Of course you are welcome at the funeral, but after that, I expect you to be gone! I'll send your son's things to you. Do not come back ever again after today! If you do, I will make your life a living hell, bitch!" Woe, go Mom! That's all I could think. After that horrible woman left, I just fell to the floor crying in a heap. My head is starting to really hurt from all of this stress.

After the funeral, I returned home where Heidi had cooked a lot of food. I didn't know a vampire from the Volturi could cook. The food was wonderful and I told her it was unnecessary and that she didn't have to stay. I told her to head home to Italy, but she said Caius ordered her to bring my back or I wouldn't like the results. I still refused. I wasn't going to be abused anymore. After everyone left and the food put away and the kitchen cleaned, my Mom said she would be back in the morning. She said she had meetings at school the next morning.

I went to bed to try to sleep off the headache when I was wakened by Aro.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Bella's POV**

"I said I wasn't coming back to Voltera. I meant it, Aro! I have to put what's left of my life back together. Accept that. Not even the great Aro gets what he wants." I shouted as I got out of bed. I can't believe this shit. Why can't these people just leave me alone.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Isabella. You said it yourself, your life has fallen apart here. What could you have to stick around for? A mother who has her own life, a father who lives clear across the country, or a career that may never recover from the damage Conner did to it? Where is the woman I have seen Carlisle's memories? You were so strong and resilient. I want to meet that woman; the woman who put herself through law school and survived being hunted and attacked by a vampire. Where is that woman?" Aro demanded to know.

"Too bad! Get out of my house! Why did you kill him?" I demanded clenching my fists.

"I did not kill him! I will not leave without you! That is an order!" He raised his voice a bit.

"Yes you will leave without me. Right now! Get out! I get it, okay. I know I married a monster, really I do. But if some stranger suddenly showed up and started showing you things your late wife did and told you she wasn't the person you knew and loved, would you believe it? This time if it weren't for you I know Conner would have killed me. I'm not an idiot. I know I have been acting like I am, but love makes you do stupid things and turn a blind eye to him. I knew, I knew, the signs were there. But I loved him so much I was blind to him. How can I go onto another life when this one is in such shambles? I have to learn to live again and find me again. Maybe one day, when I heal, I'll come to Voltera, but until then, I'm staying here." I said and went into the living room. "You need to leave, my mother will be here soon."

"I have that covered, my dear." Aro stated.

The sun was shining bright this morning, I could see it through the dark curtains covering my door leading from the dining room to the balcony and I needed some air and space, so I went out to sit at my table to look at the ocean and be alone. I was out there a while when my mother came out to join me.

"Hi, Mom. When did you get here?" I asked her surprised.

"Just now. Your nurse let me in, she told me you got mad and came out here." She said and kissed my cheek. "What did you get mad at? Who's that good looking man in there with the long hair and how can you leave a strange man in your home like that?"

"He's a client, the brother of the man who hired Heidi. I've been working on a real estate deal for his family. They're some type of royalty from Italy. They heard about what happened and sent her to take care of me. I hate them." I said. "They are so pretentious. They want me to work on more deals, only they want me to relocate to Italy and work there. They pissed me off when I was told that." I shook my head slowly, for emphasis.

"Well, it's weird that they're here. What are they offering you? What kind of incentives and benefits? Have you thought about it?" She asked me as she tried to look like she was watching the waves in the Atlantic.

"Yes, that's weird, but what's weirder is you asking those questions!" I got up and stormed into my room, I slammed my door and fumed more than I ever have. I began to yell into the air at Conner. "Damn you Conner Matthews! How dare you do this to me, to us! Why didn't I see you for the callous asshole you were? Why did I defend you after you beat me twice and tried to kill me? I hate you! I hate you for letting me become this weak little girl instead of staying the strong woman you met! I hate you! I will not shed another tear for you! I hope you rot in HELL!"

Aro came into the the room and just watched me act like an idiot. "Are you alright, Isabella? I think you should give your mother the answers she seeks. You will or I will; the choice is yours!" Then he turned and went to the living room with Heidi.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and went to take a shower, maybe it'll help clear my head. Conner, I wish I could beat the shit out of you like you did me. I miss my old life, where I tricked myself into being oblivious to things. I guess I don't have a choice, I'll have to go to Voltera. I hate this. I feel like I'm drowning and the only person who is there to help me is King Aro. I guess I need to take care of things, like selling my home, resigning from my job, and start lying to everyone around me. More of losing who I am. I guess it's either that or they'll kill me.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed and decided I would tell my mother that I was going to resign from the law firm, put my home up for sale and move to Italy to take a position the royal family was offering me. I have to, I keep them safe if I don't go with Aro. What is with him anyway? I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. I found my mother on the couch watching a movie with Heidi and Aro was in the kitchen pouring tea into coffee cups.

"Aro, why are you pouring tea into coffee cups? I have glasses." I said, I couldn't help giggling at him.

"Because that is how tea is drank in Europe, with milk and honey. That isn't how you drink it in America?" He said, cocking his eyebrow.

"No, and we don't use milk and honey either. This is the deep south and here, it's sweet tea poured over ice in a tall glass. It's very refreshing here since the normal temperature in the summer reaches the low 100's and in the 'winter' it reaches in the low to mid 70's. But I appreciate the thought. It's very sweet." I went to the kitchen and showed him how to make southern sweet tea. I feel amazingly comfortable with him. I'm not afraid of Aro at all.

"Mom, I need to talk to you and Dad. I'm going to call him and see if he and Rebecca can come down next weekend. I need you to tell Phil to clear his calendar for that weekend, too. It's nothing bad, I'm just making some changes in my life and I want to tell all of you at the same time." I handed her a glass of tea and set down beside her. Aro sat down next to Heidi across the room and we sat in comfortable silence for the next couple of hours watching the movie.

"Well, baby, I'm going to head home. Are you going to be alright here tonight? I'll be back in the morning." My mom said as she raised up and gathered her things.

"Yeah, I'm fine here with Heidi. You don't have to come in the morning, I'm going back to work tomorrow, I have things to do and straighten out. I need to get on with my life." I hugged her and walked her to the door.

I turned to Aro and began to speak. "Okay, here's the deal, I'm coming to Voltera, but I have to have enough time to resign my position, sell my home, and sell my furniture. You just have to deal with the extra length of time it's going to take me. Just be satisfied that I'm coming."

"I am very satisfied. Tell me, my dear, what changed your mind?" He asked, surprised me by quickly touching my cheek.

"I thought about what you said about safety and my family. But I don't understand what the deal is with you. I mean I don't understand why you want me there so bad. You know I didn't tell anyone about your kind. Does Caius have something to do with this considering he sent Heidi to take care of me?" I question, moving away from him. Heidi was busy looking busy flipping through television stations.

"No, Caius doesn't have anything to do with this, but remember my dear, he did see what that monster did to you and it bothered him. As crazy as that sounds. He has grown quite fond of you. Both my brothers and their wives have, actually. So you see, I am not the only one who want you in Voltera. There is more, but it will be revealed in due coarse.

"Since you will be tying things up here, Heidi and I will return home and I will send Felix for you in one month. I will make arrangements for Anton to bring the plane to pick us up tomorrow night."

I started packing up Conner's things to have the Goodwill come get it. I still love him, no matter what he did to me. It's not a faucet I can just turn off. His double life is another reason why I'm going to Voltera. I'm afraid his shady business partners will retaliate against me and try to kill me. At least I'll be safe in Voltera. I just hope my parents take the news well. Rebecca can still have children, I hope she and Charlie have a child; and Renee and Phil have been talking about adopting a baby, I hope they do. At least then, they have full lives and won't miss me like they would if they only had me. I know it's a cold way of thinking, but it helps me settle my mind with leaving them.

"Aro, did someone in the Volturi kill my husband? The answer won't change my mind, I just need to know. It just seems unlikely that Conner lost control of his car, accidentally or on purpose, to get out of prison. He had unlimited resources, he could have gone anywhere." I have a feeling I'm right about this.

"Isabella, do not be angry. It was Felix. He was so utterly pissed that he didn't protect you that night. You see, when I gave him the position of your guard, until I told him you were no longer his charge, he felt he had failed you. I know this pains you to hear this, but it's the truth." He told me.

I just stood there, shocked to my core. "Heidi, you lied to me!" I nearly yelled, quickly making my way to the couch she was sitting on.

She stood and I could tell she wasn't amused at my accusation. "No I did not lie to you! You asked me if Aro killed Conner. I told you he didn't and he didn't order his death either. I told you the truth! You better back off, human."

"Heidi! You watch how you speak to her!" Aro demanded. Then, I could tell he was speaking to her quieter that I could here and faster than I could make out what he was saying to her.

Everything seemed to calm down and I decided to order a movie on pay per view. Heidi got over herself and she surprised me by making popcorn in the microwave for me. We all watched the movie together and then I ordered myself a pizza for dinner. Before I knew it, the day had turned into twilight. I suggested we sit out on the balcony for a while. No one spoke, we just enjoyed the ocean. After we had sat out there for about three hours, I told Aro and Heidi good night and I slept better than I had since this entire nightmare began.

The next morning, I got up to a huge breakfast that I could, in no way possible eat alone. "Heidi, you didn't have to make me breakfast. You made me coffee, too. Really, you didn't have to so this at all. Thank you so much." I couldn't help it, I hugged her.

"Actually, I didn't do this. I wanted to, but Aro insisted he do it. I'm going to miss you while we wait for your return to Voltera." She surprised me yet again with another hug. This one seemed to last a lot longer than normal.

"I thought I should send you off to work with a full stomach. I hate the day you have ahead of you, I wish I could be there with you. If you don't mind, I would like to call you to check on you today." Aro said as he surprised the fuck out of me; he hugged me. What the hell is with him?

I was so touched by his kindness, both emotionally and physical, that I teared up. Aro pulled a chair out for me at the table and I ate as much food as I could manage. "How is it that vampires who never eat can cook so well? When and why did you learn to do this?"

"When I found out that Caius had sent Heidi here to take of you, I ordered her to read an American cook book so she could properly take car of you. Then she called me and informed me that you were being less than cooperative, so I brought the cookbook with me on the plane and read it in flight. I thought if you didn't do what you were ordered to do, then I could woo you and you wouldn't put up a fight. Turns out, you have been listening and doing some thinking of your own. I never expected you to think about the big picture of your life and what that oaf did to your career with the law firm. Which, by the way, I am very proud of you for deciding on how you're going to get on with your life.

"Isabella, I never meant to make you come back to Voltera and stay forever. But when we came here and I saw everything that Conner was, I knew you would never be safe again. He business partner would have tracked you down and killed you after torturing you. I will not let that happen. That is why I am demanding you come live in Voltera so you will always be safe. You do not deserve to be put through that hell." I just buried my husband, whom I loved with all of my heart no matter what he did, and I feel drawn to this vampire. What is wrong with me?

I finished my breakfast and got ready for work in record time. I made sure to get a few boxes to pack up Conner's office. This is going to be excruciating. I hate this. Aro met me at the front door. "You' be alright, Isabella. If you need help, just call your home phone and Heidi or I will answer it. We will find a way to get to you. I promise you won't have to do this alone." He kissed me on the forehead and I left for work.

This had to be the longest rip to my office I have ever taken. This is only a thirty minute drive, but it seems like days, I'm dreading this day so much. When I got to work, everyone else was just getting there, too. I parked my car, got out and carried the boxes and tape into the elevator to go to Conner's office and start cleaning it out. I was joined with attorney's from both my department and Conner's department who just gave me looks of sympathy and wouldn't make eye contact. Conner's criminal double life was revealed in the newspaper and plastered all over CNN and the local news channels. When I arrived in his office, it had already been packed up and boxes were waiting to be removed.

"Who did this?" I asked his assistant.

"Darcey did, Mrs. Matthews. Did you not want her to?" The plump older woman responded in her deep southern accent.

"No, no it's fine. Just a shock is all. Could you have someone contact his mother and have a courier take them to UPS to be shipped to her, please? I have no need for them." She agreed and looked like she wanted to cry. "Please, don't do that. I don't want anymore sympathetic looks or smiles or remarks. I was married to a monster and no one knew it. Not even those who worked with him.

I made my way to my old office and found Darcey. "Darcey, can I have a word with you in my office?" I asked her.

She followed me into my office. "Close the door, honey. I wanted to thank you for packing up Conner's office for me. That was very nice and sweet. I have something I need to tell you. I'm going to resign today and I wanted to let you know how wonderful you have been. I'm going to talk to the partners and have them place you within the firm. I don't want you to be out of a job, you're too much of an asset. I can't work here with everyone knowing everything. He not only ruined his credibility, but mine, too. I also have one more thing to ask of you. I need you to call Conner's mother and tell her that UPS will be delivering his things to her. I don't want or need them. Please don't cry. I can't take that at all right now." She grabbed me and hugged me. I hugged her back and we both just stood in my office crying for about twenty five minutes.

"Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else you need?" She asked as she finally let go of me and wiped at her eyes.

"Yes, I need to get my maiden name back. Do you know anyone who is looking to buy a condo on the beach? I'm selling mine, furniture and all." I wiped my eyes too and went to fix my make up, pulling Darcey along with me so she could fix hers too.

I sat down at my desk and typed out my letter of resignation. I knew John wouldn't be in this early, so I began to pack some of my stuff in the boxes I had brought for Conner's things. I took a break to call up to John's office to make sure he was in and I told his secretary I needed to see him ASAP. She told me to come on up, his first appointment wasn't due in for forty five minutes. I grabbed the letter I had written and headed upstairs to John's office.

"Go on in, Mrs. Matthews. He's waiting for you." His secretary said as I rounded the corner. I took a deep breath and opened his door.

"Good morning, Isabella. What can I do for you?" John said as he motioned for me to have a seat across from him.

I handed him my letter and sat down. "I'm leaving the firm, John. I can't stay here. It's too hard. I want you to find Darcey an attorney to work for here within the firm. She's too much of an asset to let go. I'll email you a copy of a letter of recommendation for her. I'll stay on through the end of the week, and I'll contact my clients and tell them and have my current open cases assigned to new attorneys. I have one case that is going to close Thursday so I'll finish that one, but it will be my last. Thank you for the opportunity you gave me with the promotion. I'm very sorry I won't be able to accept it. And I'm so sorry for what Conner did and the position he put this firm in. I'm very embarrassed." I stood and shook John's hand.

"I must say, Isabella that you will be missed here. I wish this were different, of course, but I understand. I'll give you a letter of recommendation if you want. Is there anything I can do or say that will change your mind?" He asked as he walked me to his office door.

"No, John, there isn't. I couldn't stay here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience my leaving is going to cause. I'll try to make my departure as easy as I can." With that being said, I returned to my own office and began to call my clients when my cell phone rang.

"Isabella Matthews," I answered.

"Hello, this Mr. Jacobs, and I need to move my appointment from Thursday to Monday. Something has come up." This guy is such a pain in the ass.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jacobs, I can't do that. I'm leaving the firm on Friday, so this deal has to be closed on Thursday as planned. If it isn't it goes back into negotiations and your original deal falls through and you may never get that deal again. It's Thursday or not at all." I told him curtly.

"Okay, I'll make other arrangements for the other thing that came up. I'll see you then to sign the papers and get this deal closed." Mr. Jacobs answered with a heavy sigh.

"Good, I'll see you then. Goodbye, Mr. Jacobs." I hung up the phone. He in one client who I will never in a million years miss.

After I was finished with my day. Darcey helped me carry my boxes to my car. After we had them loaded, she hugged me again and began crying again. "Darcey, I'll be here until Friday. I spoke to John and they are going to place you within the firm, so you won't have to look for work after I leave. I also gave him a letter of recommendation for you." She finally let me go.

When I got home, Aro and Heidi were preparing to leave at sundown. I have admit, I'm going to miss them.

"Good evening, my dear. How was work?" Aro said as I put a box down at the door.

"It was good. I resigned today, and handed my open cases over to other attorneys except for one. It closes on Thursday, so I'm going to handle that one. My assistant packed up Conner's office and I had a courier take them over to UPS to be shipped to his mother. And I have a realtor coming tomorrow to put the condo on the market. I've had a busy day, and I have more boxes in my car, so I'm going to get those and then take hot shower." I told him.

"You've had a very busy day, Isabella. You must be exhausted." Heidi said.

I gave her a tired smile and went to retrieve the other boxes from my car. When I came back in, Heidi was preparing a salad for me for dinner. I shook my head at her, and continued into my bathroom for my hot shower. I knew there was no arguing with her or Aro, so I didn't try.

When I was finished, I came into the dining room where Heidi was placing the salad she prepared for me on the table with a glass of tea that she told me Aro had made for me. Both of them were so very good.

After dinner, we talked for a while until sundown, when I told them I would drive them to the airport.

"Remember, I will send Anton and Felix for you in four weeks time. I will be waiting for you in Voltera." Aro said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Goodbye, Isabella. I'll be waiting, too. I'll miss you very much. You are the only human who has ever stood up to me. I'll miss that very much." She hugged me so tight I thought she was going to hurt me. I watched them board the plane and I went home.

The next day was like any other busy day at work, with last minute tie ups and phone calls to clients to reassure them their cases were in good hands. Darcey was moved to her new attorney's office, so I was left alone on Wednesday and it would be that way until I left for good on Friday.

The FBI agent came to see me again and I told him of my decision to leave the country and take a job in Italy. He couldn't put up much of a fight, because I didn't give him a chance.

On Thursday, I closed the case with Mr. Jacobs, and took the rest of the day off. On Friday, I said my goodbyes to my fellow attorneys and went to the supermarket to pick up a few last minute things for Charlie and Rebecca's stay over the weekend.

The doorbell rang as I was finishing the two lasagnas I was fixing for myself, Charlie, Rebecca, Renee, and Phil. I knew it was Charlie and Rebecca, they had insisted on renting a car for the weekend, so they could take in a baseball game while they were here this weekend.

"Hey, Dad, Rebecca, how was your flight?" I asked as I led them to the balcony.

"Hey, Bells, it was good. The lay over in Atlanta was a little long, but okay." Dad answered me. "Are your mom and Phil here yet?"

"No, not yet, but they should be here any minute. You would think they could be here on time since they live in the same city as me. I mean you two flew across the country and you're here on time." I told him with amusement in my response. Then the door bell rang again. I knew that was mom and Phil.

"Hey, baby. We got caught in traffic. There was a shooting about four blocks from the house and we had to go around the long way. I hate that. Wow it smells good in here." Mom came in talking a mile a minute, as usual. "Hey, Charlie, Rebecca, how was your flight?" She asked as she turned to my dad and step mother.

"It was good, Renee." Rebecca answered as she hugged my mom.

"I'll get the dinner if you guys want to go on out to the balcony. I already have the table set. I'll just be a minute." I said as I went to the kitchen to get the dinner.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Bells?" My father asked as we ate.

"Well, I'm making a few changes in my life and I wanted to tell you about it in person. When Conner did what he did, he not only tore our life we built together apart, he also tore my career apart. But, I received a job offer privately in Italy." I said, taking a big drink of my wine. I waited for the shit to hit the fan.

"In Italy? Did you take it? When did you decide this? Who offered you the job? My gosh, Bells, that's so far away." Dad started firing at me all at once.

"Yes, I took it. I decided it on Tuesday, a very prominent family in Italy who I did some work for and they were very impressed at my thoroughness, so they offered me a permanent position with them. I know it's far away, Dad. But I have to get on with my life. Besides, I'm afraid Conner's business partners will come looking for me for retribution because I spoke with the FBI and in a sense, I helped bring him down. So, for all of your safety and mine, I took the position in Italy." I answered him.

"I'm an FBI agent, Bella, these guys will have a hard time doing anything to me. You don't have to do such a drastic thing. You can move on with your life here, in America." He argued.

"Dad, please, don't do that. I can't move on anywhere else. I would have to take the BAR in another state and I do not want to do that again. It was bad enough the first time. I don't want to take the chance of his partners finding me or using my family as bait to find me. This way, when and if they go to my office looking for me, no one can tell them anything. I know you can take care of yourselves, but I just need a change. I'm going to try this for a while to see if I like it. You only live once. Don't worry, I gave it a lot of thought."

"Don't you have anything to say here Renee? I mean she's your daughter, too." Charlie turned on my mother.

"I kind of knew this was coming. I was here when the offer was made. She was actually pretty pissed about it at first and then I talked to her and told her to think long and hard about it." Renee answered. Huh, mothers do know everything. We haven't talked about it since the morning Aro pretty much gave me no choice in the matter. But, of course, Renee didn't know that last part.

"You couldn't have given me a heads up on this?" I could tell he was getting angry.

"Dad, please. Stop. Mom had no idea I was going to accept the offer. We hadn't spoken about it since that morning. I've already put my condo on the market. It's done. Please, can we just have a nice visit before I leave? I'm leaving in four weeks. They're going to have home ready for me when I get there. It'll be alright. I promise, it will be." I said. Rebecca and Phil didn't say anything, but I could tell they were shocked, to say the least.

Everything finally calmed down and we had a nice time after that. We just sat on the balcony and talked about my upcoming move and all that went with it.

My realtor called in the meantime and sat up an appointment to show my condo, so Renee, Rebecca and I decided to go shopping while Phil and Charlie went fishing before the baseball game. We had a great weekend and it was over before I was ready for it to be. Dad and Rebecca cried at our goodbyes and I tried and failed miserably not to. I would of course have the same result in four weeks with mom and Phil when I left for Italy.

The time passed too quickly, and before I knew it, I had sold my condo, furniture and all, for 7.6 million dollars. I stayed with Renee and Phil up to the time I left America for Italy.

Just as Aro had promised, Afton and Felix came to get me to take me to my new home. Today is moving day. I will live with Aro and the Volturi for the rest of my life. I tried to get some rest as the plane took off. I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Felix was waking me up, telling me we were in Florence. We got off the plane and got into a black SUV with the windows blacked and out and left for Voltera. I watched as the country side past by, then I recognized the iron gates of the Volturi castle as we pulled through them.

We got out of the car in the garage and Heidi and Edward were waiting for me when we opened the doors of the car.

"Bella, I'm glad to see you again. I'm so sorry. I had no idea this would be done to you. I wish I could stop this and you could go back to your life." Edward said as they greeted me.

"What? Edward, you have Alice. You should know what happened. Aro isn't doing this to punish me, but to keep me safe. My husband was into organized crime and his business partners will be looking for me. So, Aro brought me here to keep me safe. I understand that. You have no idea what Conner put me through. He wasn't at all what I thought he was. I'm okay, really I am. Besides, I like Aro. He is what he is, and that can't be helped. This has nothing to do with you or your family." I told Edward.

"Bella, there's more to it than that. You might be in danger here." Edward said.

"What kind of danger? From Aro? No way. He's too protective. If he wanted me dead, he had plenty of opportunities to kill me. He didn't have to bring me back to the place I told me parents I was moving to. That would be stupid. I know there is more to it. But Aro said everything would be revealed in due coarse. I'm not stupid, Edward." He was starting to piss me off.

Heidi grabbed my hand and led me away from him saying something at vampire speed and volume that I couldn't make out. "Aro is waiting for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Bella's POV**

Heidi and I made our way to the throne room where Aro was waiting with the other two leaders, Carlisle, Esme, and two women I didn't know.

"Isabella, welcome home, my dear." Aro exclaimed walking toward me. He took my hand and led me to his throne. "I would like you to meet my twin sister Didimye, who is married to Marcus, and Athendora who is married to Caius. And you know Esme. You will be spending a vast amount of your time with them, my dear."

"I'm pleased to meet you both. What exactly will I be doing here, Aro?" I was so confused and I'm sure he knew it.

"We'll get into that a bit later, my dear. But first I want you to get settled in your new home. While we have been waiting for you, I had your apartment renovated for you. I'm sure you'll be pleased with it. Esme helped with the design and decorations. She insisted."

"Thank you, Esme. You're giving me an apartment?" I was stunned.

"What did you think I was going to do? Have you live and sleep on the floor? Isabella, really, I'm disappointed in your thinking. My goodness." Aro guffawed. "Come, I will escort you myself and I will have food brought to you." He took my hand a gain and led me out of the throne room.

I was enthralled at what I saw inside those ancient walls. I saw paintings on the walls, on the ceilings, and the floor was everything one would think an old castles floor would be. We entered into what looked like a grand entry room that had a stair case that went up about twenty steps, then went up more to the left and right with about ten more steps. When we got to the top of the right set of stairs, we went through an old doorway that led to a hall that had doors on each side of the hall. There were about five doors on each side and they were spaced out a great deal. I knew the rooms behind those doors were massive. As we round a corner, the hallway seemed to go on forever and there were five doors on he left side of the hall, but only one on the right side of the hall. Aro led me through the last door on the left. I couldn't believe my eye; it was a huge apartment fit for royalty. The floors looked like they were made from mahogany, on the back wall there were floor to ceiling windows that had a set of french doors thrown in that led to a balcony. Aro led me there first.

"This is your personal balcony, you can access it from any room accept the bathroom. There is a wall that separates the other balconies from yours. I am in the apartment to your left, Caius, Marcus's, and Carlisle's apartments are next to that, in that order. We past Carlisle's apartment as we rounded the corner." He led me back inside and to a door on the right side of the room when you come in the front door. It was my bedroom, which seemed bigger than my dining room, living room and kitchen in my condo, and those were good size rooms on there own. Esme did a great job. The curtains were sage and cream silk. Absolutely beautiful. My bed looked like it was at least a hundred years old. It was a carved sleigh bed that had the Volturi crest carved in the head board. There was a thick lavender comforter on the bed that had cream colored trim all the way around it. It must have cost at least seven hundred dollars on its own. There was a vanity table that matched the bed, dresser, and a night stand on each side of the bed with crystal lamps on them. This was all for me? No way.

"Why is this for me? You brought me here to protect me from Conner's business partners, not to live in the lap of luxury. What is going on here, Aro?" I demanded.

"This is all for you, Isabella. As long as you are here with me you will be given every luxury that the Volturi enjoy. What were you expecting?" He responded.

"Definitely not this. I don't know what to say. I can pay my own way here, pay rent, I mean. I sold my condo for a lot more than I paid for it. So, money is no object and I'm sure I can pass the BAR here in Italy and earn my own money. You don't have to provide me with anything." I told him.

"I won't hear of it, my dear. You keep your money, the women may want to go shopping and you can use your money then. As far as you working, that is out of the question. I mean, what if Conner's partners saw you? Felix can not go to an office with you, so that is out of the question." He wasn't angry, but I could tell he meant no arguments.

"Why would Felix got to an office with me?" I asked him.

"Because, Felix is your personal guard. He still holds that assignment, therefore, when you are not with me or the others, you will be with Felix. He won't invade your privacy, I can insure you. He's been placed with you for your safety. A human walking around in a castle full of vampires unprotected would most certainly lead to catastrophe. I care deeply for you and I intend to keep you safe from harm. Now, come, see the rest of your home." He turned and led me to the bathroom that was behind a door on the opposite wall than we came in. The floors in here were gold marble, the bathtub could hold a baseball team, and the shower had a rain shower in it and massaging nozzles. I though I had died and gone to heaven.

When I was seventeen, I didn't want anything to do with luxurious living, but a girl grows up and realizes this shit is good living and it doesn't get any better than this. He led me to another door in the bathroom that opened into a closet that was fit for the queen of the world, if the world had a queen. It seemed to go on forever. My bags and boxes were placed in there and it looked as thought someone had already unpacked my things. There was also at least two thousand outfits in addition to what I had already. The shoes and purses were mind boggling.

"Did Alice do this?" I don't think I even had to ask.

"Yes, she did. She also stocked your closet. You can thank her later." Aro told me with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry, I will. I love it. Alice knew the girl I was, she doesn't know the woman I grew up to be. I think she'll be pleased at how I turned out. I love clothes, and shoes and all of the girly stuff she tried to get me to like when I was a dumb kid. Thank you for this, Aro. I appreciate everything you have done for me." I started to tear up.

"Don't cry, my dear. We're not finished. You didn't even look at your living room. We just went through it to get to the balcony. Come, let's see it."

He led me back out into the living room that was as lavish as the bedroom and bathroom. The furniture in this room had to cost in the millions. The couch was a leather sectional that had gorgeous end tables flanking it and a coffee table that was placed in front of it. There was what looked to be an i pad on the table in front of the couch. I walked over and picked it up.

"That is a gift from Caius and Athendora, my dear. It is a remote control that controls the lighting, curtains, fireplace, cabinet doors on the entertainment center, the large flat screen and the satellite dish Marcus and Didimye has given you." Aro said as he took it out of my hand and hit a button that made a fire appear in the fireplace. I feel like the most ridiculous wealthy person in the world. He laid it back on the table and led me to the door on the far left of the living room. That door led to a dining room that could sit sixteen at the table and it had a matching china hutch. Through a swinging door, there was the kitchen. It had every gourmet and wealthy gadget imaginable to mankind, all stainless steal. I'm just flabbergasted. The counter top was green marble and the cabinets were mahogany. I guess you could say the mahogany is what tied all the rooms together. I went over and opened the cabinets. To my surprise they were stocked with everything, as was the refrigerator.

"Aro, why did you do all of this for me? You keep telling me everything will be revealed in due coarse. What is it? Please at least give me something to go on." I begged, and I noticed I had a tear falling down my face.

Aro reached up and wiped the tear away. "I can not tell you. You aren't ready, my dear. But I swear it well change your life forever."

"What? My life is already changed forever. Why do you say I'm not ready? What is it I'm not ready for?" I felt like stomping my foot like a twelve year old.

"Listen, you are still coming to terms with Conner's double life and his lies. I am not going to complicate things anymore than need be. When you are ready, you will begin to see things the way you are meant to see them. Until then, I cannot say another word on the matter." Aro softly answered.

"Fine. I would like to see everyone to thank them for my gifts. Can we go see them?" I said, heading for the door.

"You will, but first, you need to eat something and freshen up after your day of travel. You can't keep going like this. You look as though you're going to fall sleep at any minute." Aro said while he was beginning to make me something to eat.

I wasn't really hungry, but I ate to satisfy Aro. I feel so drawn to him. I thought the Volturi were the equivalent of the big bad wolf, like Edward made them out to be. I'm beginning to fall in love with my new home and family. After I finished eating, Aro led me to the throne room where the other royals were.

"Ah, Isabella. I thought you would be sleeping." Marcus said as we entered the throne room.

"I want to thank everyone for all the gifts. Thank you all. Esme, everything is absolutely perfect. Where's Edward? I haven't seen him since we arrived." I said as Esme hugged me.

"He's hunting, Bella. His father and I thought it was best until you got settled." Esme said as she stepped back to Carlisle's side.

"Why would it be for the best? Is he alright with me being around? I don't understand him at all." I said as Aro led me to his throne and motioned for me to sit down.

"He's not sure what or how to feel. He just need a little time." Carlisle answered. "I've talked to him and he knows you're safe here."

"Okay. Thank you, for everything again, everyone. I think I'll go to my apartment if you don't mind." I feel like a burden all of a sudden; and I don't know why.

"Come my dear, I'll escort you back." Aro said as he extended his hand to me.

As we walked back to my apartment, Aro tried to comfort me. "I'm truly sorry for Edward. He cares for your safety very much. I know he has heard in our thoughts about how your safety means a great deal to us as well. He just needs to accept that you will always be apart of our lives."

"I thought if you ever found out about me that you would have killed the Cullens and me. I'm confused still. I know Edward cares for me but he left me, no the other way around and he needs to remember that." I responded.

We finally reached my apartment and Aro opened the door and escorted me inside. "Felix will be here momentarily. Sleep well, my dear." With that, he was gone. A few seconds later, there was a knock on my door.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm here, Milady." Felix said when I answered the door.

"Don't call me that, Felix." I said a little to sharply and closed the door.

I made my way to my huge bathroom and took a hot shower and poured myself in my bed. That's when the weight of everything hit me and I cried myself to sleep. The sun woke me the next morning; when I looked at the clock, it said 7 am.

Once I was dressed, I went to the door. "Felix, will you take me to Aro?"

"Yes, Milady." He said as he motioned for me to walk in front of him.

"I told you not to call me that." I said to him.

"Just following orders, Milady." He answered. I would take it up with Aro since I don't seem to be getting anywhere with Felix.

"Good morning, my dear. I trust you slept well." Aro said as he kissed my knuckles.

"As well as expected. Will you come to my apartment later? I need to speak with you." I asked him.

"Of course I will." He smiled at me. "The girls are waiting to see you this morning. I believe they would like for you to go out with them to Florence for some shopping today.

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have had family come to town from Kentucky and then, my husband and children and I went to Disney World for a week. So now I'm just getting back into the swing of things. I'll try to update quicker next time. **

** Thank you to all the reviews and the Favorite Stories additions. I appreciate them a great deal.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 12**

I had a wonderful time with Athendora, Esme, and Didimye. We went to Florence for some shopping and it rained all day. I have never been in stores that were so luxurious. Sure there is that kind of luxury in Miami, but I could never afford it. Before we left, Athendora came to my room and gave me a manila envelope that had everything I would need to provide for myself here and anywhere else the Volturi went. I have an enormous amount of stocks and bonds along with a black credit card, the kind with absolutely no limit. It isn't a feeling I am used to; being spoiled like this.

"Athendora, I can't take this. I have my own funds. Thank you, but I can't." I tried to give her the envelope back, but she wouldn't take it.

"Nonsense. Besides, your money was added to your accounts this morning. This belongs to you. You are a Volturi now. These things rightfully belong to you now." She told me.

It made me feel like I have never felt before. "I want to see Aro before we go anywhere."

Before she could answer me, he was standing in the doorway to my apartment. "You only need to ask and it will be yours, my dear." He said smiling smugly.

"Why did you give this to me? I told you I have my own money. It's not that I don't appreciate it or anything. I don't want to be a burden or a liability for anyone, Aro." I said as he came in and put a stray hair behind my ear.

"Don't be silly. You are neither of those things to anyone, especially me. You are apart of this family and with that comes privilege. You are royalty, enjoy it." He hugged me to him. I just nodded because there is no sense arguing with him.

"Now you'd better get going. I hear the women have some things planned for you. Enjoy yourself, dear. When you return I would like to see you. We have things to discuss." I nodded to him as Athendora took my hand and led me out of the room.

Athendora and I met Didimye and Esme in the foyer of the castle. We made our way to the garage where Afton was waiting with the limousine we were apparently taking to Florence. I felt like a kid in a candy shop. I wanted to see everything I could. The other women just laughed at my reaction. I couldn't be angry with them, because I knew if the tables were turned, I would have behaved the same way they were. We shopped in every store we saw, and then we went to a restaurant that was fit for royalty. We spent about seven hours just shopping. I felt like I belonged here.

When we returned home, Felix helped me take my things to my apartment and told me Aro would be in to see me shortly. While I waited, I took a shower. When I was finished, a chef was in the kitchen preparing dinner for me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him.

"Felix let me in, Milady. I was told to prepare your dinner. I didn't realize it would be problem. I will inform Master Aro" He replied.

"No, that's alright. I'll talk to him myself. Next time, inform me you are in my apartment so you don't nearly kill me with a heart attack." I told him.

"Yes, Milady." He replied as he returned to his work. It looked like he was preparing fajitas.

"Stop calling me that. My name is Isabella." I didn't mean to sound as brash as I did.

The chef didn't say anything else, except when my dinner was ready. He even poured me a glass of wine. The fajitas were wonderful. As I ate I watched one of my favorite old movies "Pillow Talk" with Rock Hudson and Doris Day.

When I was finished, the chef cleaned the kitchen and left without a word. I was alone for about fifteen minutes when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Aro standing there.

"I trust your dinner was satisfactory, my dear?" He questioned as I moved aside to let him inside.

"It was very good. Whey didn't anyone tell me there would be chef in here? That scared me. I told him to never come in here without letting me know he was here. I think I might have frightened him." I told Aro.

"I will speak to him, Isabella. How was your day with the women?" He replied.

"That's okay, you don't have to speak to him. I took care of. I had a great time today. I want to do it again. The amount of money I spent was insane. I haven't spent that kind of money ever. I think there may be a law against it." I said, stifling a giggle.

"I'm glad to hear it, dear. Come sit with me on the balcony and enjoy the nice evening air." He said as he took my hand and led me to the balcony doors.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. That was the first time I had enjoyed my balcony so thoroughly. I decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Aro, what is the real meaning of my being here? I mean the real reason? I know it goes further than my safety from the mob." I began.

He took a deep unneeded breath as he stared into the night, as though he were contemplating on how to answer me. "At first I wasn't going to let you leave due to your knowledge of us; then I realized you had told no one of us. Then when I met your late husband, and I shook his hand, I realized the danger you were in. By that point, I had began to have feelings for you. Upon my return, Marcus informed me of your importance. That is when Caius sent Heidi to care for you. He wanted to ensure the safety of every member of the Volturi."

"But I wasn't a member of the Volturi then. What exactly did Marcus tell you about me? I know he sees bonds…" Then I realized the answer to my question. "I belong with you. That's why you're so protective of me." It was a statement, not a question. I just looked at him, waiting for him to respond.

Much to my surprise, he stood and walked over to me. He reached out and placed his hand on my cheek. Then, he left. Without a word, he just left. I feel very confused now. Does he not want me that way? I'm not sure how I feel about this situation myself. But I think we should talk about it and what it means for my humanity and my future. But for the time being I just sat in my chair and looked out at the night sky.

As I sat there, I came to the realization that this is the reason Edward didn't want me here. Was he being protective or jealous? That's another thing I will have to sort out. But that leaves the question of why no one has told me. I was with the women all day today, so why not tell me. Perhaps they felt it wasn't their place to tell me.

I had put the prospect of becoming a vampire to the back of my mind when I eighteen. Now, here I find it making its way back to the forefront of my mind. Am I ready to explore this new path that fate has decided to lay at my feet?

I found myself getting ready for bed. As I lay down that night my mind was racing with the current events. I slept fitfully. I awoke a few times sweaty and entangled in my sheets. When I rose the next day, decided to speak with Marcus, if he had the time. If not I will have him come to me at his convenience.

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. I was actually contemplating on deleting this story completely, but my sister, who also rights on FF encouraged me to keep writing. I'm glad I have people who like this story. I have wrestled with letting it go, but I'll keep writing for now. If I decide not to keep writing, I will let each and everyone of you know. If you want me to continue the story, please tell me. **

**Love and Respect to you all.**

**Terri**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Thank you for all of the positive feedbacks I have gotten. I will continue the story and see it through the end. I'm not sure how long it is going to be so hang in there with me. Thank you all for the continued support.**

I went to find Marcus as I grabbed my full coffee cup, taking it with me. Felix led me to the humongous library where I found Marcus going through some papers.

"Marcus, I need to speak with you if you have the time." I said as I approached where he sat beside a stained glass window that depicted the Virgin Mary holding Baby Jesus. I thought it was a strange place for that depiction, in a fortress full of human drinking vampires. He noticed me looking at it.

"That window was put in when we had the castle built. You see, Isabella, in my human life, I was a priest. I like to hold some resemblance of my humanity, so I chose to have a part of my religion built into the castle. We each have something we had built into our new home."

I nodded my head in awe. "It's very beautiful. Anyway, the reason I'm here is I need to speak to you about myself and Aro." I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice and failed miserably.

"Ah, yes, Isabella. What is it you would like to know? I will answer all the questions you have without reservation." He smiled and motioned for me to take a seat across from him.

As I sat down I took a deep breath, trying to steel my nerves. "I need to know about what you told Aro about us. I'm confused, I mean, I just buried my husband less than six months ago. How am I suppose to move on with someone else when my heart is still so broken? I wrapped my life around Conner Matthews. I'm so scared to move on with my life. I still grieve for him, no matter what he did to me. I will always love him. How does Aro fit into my life?"

"Deep breath, child." Marcus snickered. "Aro has never had a soul mate. His late wife Sulpicia was his companion and his best friend, though never a soul mate. She meant everything to him and when he lost her, it was awful. I thought he would never get over her and be the Aro we knew. He eventually made his way back to us. This would never have happened if she were his soul mate. And you would not be here. It would have changed him beyond all recognition.

As far as where you fit in, you complete him. I know you don't know him very well at all, but you are his and he is yours. All you have to do is open your heart and let him in. I'm not saying it has to be now, because you are still in mourning for Connor and Aro understands this. Aro doesn't expect you to forget your life with Connor. Believe me, his intention is not to push you into anything." Marcus spoke to me in a soft, fatherly tone.

"How long will he give me to mourn for Connor? I mean I know Aro isn't willing to wait for me forever. He will expect me to pull myself together at some point. How am I supposed to deal with all of this? It's so hard to process." I don't know when I began to cry.

"I suggest you speak to Aro about all of this. About your feelings, your fears, your wants; all of it. Do not leave anything untouched. You have a while, dear. Aro has waited for a soul mated for a millennia. A few more years won't hurt him now that he has you here with him. He will be patient with you, I promise." Marcus said, taking my hand and patting it.

"Go speak with him. He's in his office. Felix will lead you there." He said as he motioned for Felix.

I stood as Felix came to guide me to Aro's office. "Thank you, Marcus."

"Are you alright, Isabella? Is there anything I can do for you?" Felix asked me as we walked.

"No, Felix. I'm not alright, but I will be, with time. There isn't anything you can do for me except continue to be my friend." I answered him, glad he cared about me. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached Aro's office. Felix knocked on the door and I heard Aro tell him to come in.

"Miss Isabella would like to speak to you, Master. Shall I show her in?" Felix stood just inside the door, announcing me.

"Of course." Aro said, almost elated that I had come to see him.

Felix stepped aside and allowed me passage, then he shut the door as he left the room.

"Isabella, I'm surprised to see you. Are you feeling well?" He was almost acting like our conversation last night didn't happen. I'm stunned almost into complete silence. Until Aro began to look at me with immense concern. "Shall I call on Carlisle? Are you well?"

"No, no. I'm well. I just don't understand so many things. I'm confused. Why did you just leave me last night? We need to talk about this. I need answers. Please, talk to me." I began to become a bit hysterical.

"I didn't mean to put you in this kind of emotional state, my dear. I left because I know that you are still dealing with and sorting out feelings left by Connor. I know these things can not be rushed. That was never my intention, Isabella. I would never push you into something you are not ready for. I know you have concerns and fears. Believe me, I do understand." Aro said as he led me to the fireplace where he had a fire going.

"It's just that I'm so confused. I was talking to you last night and you walked out on me leaving me even more confuse. Do you not want me that way? I mean, I won't mourn Connor forever. But you have to understand that he was my entire life. I had plans with him. I mean where are my choices? It feels like they have all been taken away." I told him, trying to stay calm.

"You are not ready. That's why I left. Because I knew you weren't ready." Aro quietly responded. "What choices would you like to have, Isabella. I will give you everything your heart desires. All you need to do is ask."

"First, I want to date before anything else. Take me to a nice restaurant one evening. Take me to the opera, or something like that." I was still trying to catch my breath.

"If all you wanted was a date, all you needed to do was ask, my dear. How about we go to dinner in town tonight and then we will go to Rome for an opera and dinner in a nicer place next week. Would you like that?" He asked me as he held me while I calmed down. I could only nod into his chest. "Alright, I will leave you to get ready for tonight. I have some work that needs to be done and I believe Esme would like to see you." He kissed my forehead and left.

Well, that's not all I want, but he was gone before I could stop him. I have to figure out what to do with all of this. I need to talk to Edward and Alice. I have to be sure this is what I want before I get too deep. But, then again, if fate says this is my path, I can't stop it, no matter how hard I try to deny any of this. I'm still so confused. I just don't know what to do.

I went to find Esme, maybe while she tells me why she needs me, I can work in this whole thing and she can help me. After all, at one time, I thought of Esme as a second mother.

Felix was waiting for me outside of Aro's office. He gestured for me to walk in front of him as we made our way to Esme.

"Where is Esme?" I asked Felix as we walked.

"She is in her studio, working on plans." Felix said.

"Plans for what? What does she do here?" I asked him.

"Mistress Esme is in her studio working on some kind of plans for a building of some sort." Felix answered. "Take a right at the end of the hall and go up the stairs, take another right and go to the end of that hall, her studio is there."

"Are you not coming with me, Felix?" I asked him a bit confused.

"Yes, I'm coming with you. I just want you to get oriented with your surroundings. After all, this is your home now. You should know its halls and passages." He said through a wide smile.

I just smiled at him and kept walking. It seemed like it took forever to get to Esme's studio. Felix knock and Esme called for us to enter. He opened the door for me, then pulled it shut when I walked through it.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you. I would like for you to help me on some real estate stuff in the states that have to do with this house." She said as she pointed to a blueprint of some sort.

"Okay, sure. who's house is it?" I asked her.

"It belongs to a former colleague of Carlisle's. He wants to build this house on the property, but he's not sure if it would be wise to buy the property that is bordering his property and combining the two. I would like for you to look into it and see if it would not only be smart, but profitable as well." I could feel my face light up. I know I never enjoyed real estate law, but at least this was a taste of my old life.

"Wait, have you spoken to Aro about this? Will it anger him? I don't want to take that chance." I said concerned for her safety.

"Bella, of course he won't mind. Baby, you're not a prisoner here. This is your home. You can still practice your law, and if you wanted, you could take the BAR here and practice law in Italy. Aro won't stop you. He wants you to be happy here." She told me.

"He told me yesterday when I tried to refuse to take the manila envelope Athendora gave me that I shouldn't have to worry about finances. He told me that because I'm apart of this family now that I'm entitled to the privileges that comes along with it. I'm not so sure he will like this." I protested, not that I didn't want to do it, but angering Aro wasn't something I wanted to do.

"Bella, honey, relax. If it will make you feel better, I'll call for him to come up here and you can talk to him yourself." Esme said without looking up.

"Yeah, actually, it would make me feel better. It's not as though I don't trust you, Esme. I just don't want to piss him off, you know. I need to talk to you about him any way." I answered her honestly.

Before I had finished what I was telling her, she was on the phone calling Gianna. Once she hung up, I waited for him to arrive. With his vampire speed, I didn't have to wait long.

"Yes, Esme, you wanted to see me?" He said as he came into the room.

"Actually, it's me who wants to see you. Esme has asked me to do some legal research pertaining to her project. I wanted to make sure you were alright with that before I did it." I hated asking for permission to do anything. But I am human in the vampire world.

"Isabella, you do not need to have my permission to work on a project. Besides, I already knew about this. Don't worry, my dear." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me he already knew?" I asked Esme incredulously.

"I tried when I told you he wouldn't care. I didn't want you to think ill of me for going to Aro first." Esme told me.

"Okay. Um, thanks." I didn't know what to say to that.

When Aro left the room, I waited until I thought it was safe to begin talking to Esme. "How do you feel about what Marcus has revealed? I'm so confused."

"Aro is a good person, regardless of his choice of diet. He could have killed everyone of us because of your past relationship with my son, but he didn't. He said it would be a shame to destroy such a talented family and he was too fond of Carlisle. Then, when Marcus revealed your importance to Aro, I was elated. That meant that I would have my lost child back. I think it's good for you." She spoke from her heart, I couldn't fault her for that. But she rally didn't help me at all. I need some advice, not reasons.

"Esme, you're not helping me at all. I fee like my choices are being taken from me, one at a time. What if I don't ant to be Aro's soul mate? What happens to me then?" I asked, very irritated at this point.

"You're heart will lead you down the right path. Just listen to it. Right now, it's broken into a million pieces and Aro gets that. You keep thinking with your head, and that gets you into trouble, as it does everyone. The matters of the heart and matters of the head are two very different things. What does your heart say?" Esme asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"It says to stop crying over someone who never really loved me. I'm scared Esme." I whispered.

"Of course you're scared, Bella. It's only natural. Did you talk to Aro about this at all?" Esme asked.

"I talked to him last night on my balcony and when I asked him a few questions, I realized why I am here. When I pushed for an answer, he touched my cheek and left without saying a word. Then, this morning when I asked him why left, he said it was because I'm not ready." I told her.

"He's right that you're not ready. He knows you still grieve for Connor, and he doesn't want to interfere with that process. But, don't take too long, Bella. The heart wants what the heart wants." She was always like a mother to me.

"I need to speak to Edward and Alice about all of this. I mean, I feel as thought Edward should at least be listened to. And Alice may be able to give me the comfort I need." I told her. I also needed to change the subject to work.

"Do you have a phone number for this client of yours? I need to get some information from him before I can make an estimate." I said, taking out my cell phone.

We worked for a few more hours, when I told Esme I needed to get ready for dinner tonight. I told her of Aro and myself dating. I wanted to be courted by the man I am suppose to be with forever. I don't really know a lot about him, only he looks at me like I hung the moon and stars.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 14**

I got back to my room and began to get ready for dinner with Aro. He said we would go to a nice restaurant in town, but I'm not sure how this is going to work. How will he not arouse suspicion when he doesn't eat?

I chose a beautiful dress that flattered my body like no other dress I had ever had on. I bought it yesterday when I went shopping with the girls. It's powder blue with a white tie belt around the waist. It had a plunging neck line that made me a bit self conscience. I accessorized it with pearl earrings and a matching pearl necklace. I chose silver three inch heels that were in no way a closed shoe. I took at my reflection in my full length mirror in my closet and I stunned myself. I don't think I looked this good the whole time I was with Conner. I only hope Aro likes it.

I was finishing my lipstick when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Aro standing there in a three peace black suit with a maroon tie. His hair was down, he looked like a dream.

"You look radiant, Isabella. My goodness. I must be the luckiest man alive." He exclaimed.

"You clean up good yourself, Aro. I love the color of that tie. Are we going to dinner or a wedding?" I joked.

"We'll knock them all speechless." He said as he held his arm out for me to take it.

"I know chivalry is a dead art around the world, but I believe it was a travesty for it to ever end."

I smiled at him and graciously took his arm and let him lead me to the garage where Felix was waiting beside the limo. He smiled brightly when he saw us round the corner.

Just as we reached the car, Edward came through the same door we just had.

"Aro, may I speak to Bella for a moment?" He politely asked Aro, never taking his eyes off me. It looked as though he would cry if he could.

"That is up to her, Edward. Is there a problem?" Aro glared at Edward.

"No, not at all." Edward replied.

I closed my eyes, as I let go of Aro's arm and moved to Edward. "What do you want, Edward? Aro and I were just leaving. Can this wait?" I didn't want to be rude to him, but our time ended ten years ago. After all, he's the one who left me.

"Bella, I just have to know if you're sure about this. I don't want you to get hurt. I need you to be sure. I still love you very much, no matter what." I could tell he wanted me to say I wasn't sure by the look in his eye.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. I want to know him before I spend the rest of eternity with him. He's my soul mate. Fate has decided this for us and I want to accept it with a clear mind. I need to know Aro before I leap. Let me do this. Edward, read his mind, he's not going to hurt me. I promise you. What are you so afraid of?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid that he's lying to you. I don't want to trust him with you at all. Carlisle has told me I'm being ridiculous, but I'm still just so afraid for you. I wanted you to have a normal human life with normal human experiences." He said, sounding all the more broken hearted.

"Edward, you are the one who left me. Remember that. I did have a human life with human experiences, and the last few months of that were not very good. Do you remember what happened to me? My husband tried to kill me twice. I'm finally healing and trying to move on with my life and you want to stand in my way. What is it exactly that you do want for me? To be unhappy? Go back inside and get on with your life and let me get on with mine. Aro is not lying to me or you or anyone else. Listen to your father and let me go. I'm not yours anymore." I told him, surprisingly without crying.

I turned back to Aro, taking his arm and he led me to the car and helped me inside. Felix shut the door and then climbed in the driver seat. We pulled out of the garage and left Edward standing there. I wanted to see where he stood on this issue and now I know. Now, I'll need to speak to Alice as soon as possible. But first, I have a date with a wonderful man to enjoy. Screw Edward Cullen and Conner Matthews. I'm over them. There, I admitted to myself, I'm over Conner Matthews.

"Are you alright, my dear? You're awfully quiet this evening." Aro whispered to me. "You look a million miles away."

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Thank you for tonight, by the way." I said as I took his hand. We rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence.

The restaurant was a nice, old Italian restaurant. It had linen table cloths, candles on every table, and a matrad`e that led us to our table and told us our waiter would be with us momentarily. The staff all spoke with strong Italian accents. It was the most romantic place I had ever been. A few minutes later, our waiter came to us, and handed us our menus.

"Good evening. Would you require a wine list, sir?" The waiter asked Aro.

"Yes, we would, please." Aro answered.

There were no prices on the menu items, which told me one thing-extremely expensive. I ordered the Tortellini with Pesto sauce, and Aro ordered the same thing I did. I just stared at him. He also ordered an eight hundred dollar bottle of wine.

"Aro what are you going to do with that food? How are you going act like you're eating and drinking?" I asked, half amused.

"Well, I'm going to spread the food over my plate, and as you drink your wine, I'm going to switch glasses with you when no one is looking. It will work well. No worries." He answered with a gleam of mischievousness in his eye.

"You haven't ceased to amaze me yet, Aro. Thank you for everything, by the way." I told him, loving this playful side of him.

"You already thanked me about twelve thousand times. You're welcome. Enjoy your dinner, my dear." Aro said.

I did enjoy it, immensely. I can't believe I am sitting in this kind of lap of luxury. I'm very curious as to who Aro really is. Tonight marks my start in finding out. Here we go.

"Aro, can I ask you a question?" I asked him after taking in the beauty of him.

"You can ask me for anything. You must know that by now, I Isabella." Aro answered.

"I'm not asking for anything, per say. I just want to know what you thought when Marcus told you about what he saw with me. I mean, did it piss you off or make you more curious about me?" I began.

"Well, at first, it confused me. I questioned him thoroughly at first, along with reading his thoughts, of course. But it didn't, as you say, piss me off in any way. Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well, I know how important it is for humans not to know about your kind, so to know that a human, such as myself, was your soul-mate, I would think that would piss you off. Are you glad I am your soul-mate, or were you wishing it weren't true?" I had to know these things to satisfy my own curiosity.

"To tell you the truth, when I read Edward's thoughts, then met you for myself, I was angry at Edward for leaving you like he did. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Then when you were testifying in his trial, the only thought that went through my mind was how selfish and stupid Edward was. Then, when Marcus told me about what you are to me, I found myself excited and I didn't want to leave you in Miami. I wanted you with me." He had taken my hand as he spoke.

"That answers that then. I'm glad you weren't angry about it at all. I have to say, I was shocked when I figured it out, then more shocked when you just left my apartment without saying anything to me. That's what made me think you were angry about who I am to you." I told him honestly.

"How do you feel about it, my dear?" Aro asked me.

"I'm still a little confused about it. I mean, I'm not mourning Conner so much anymore and I'm coming to terms with what he did to me. But, I am afraid I'll disappoint you at some point and you won't want me around anymore." Another honest answer.

"You could never disappoint me, Isabella. And I will never send you away or turn my back on you for any reason. However, I do want to turn you before word gets out that the Volturi are harboring a human with knowledge of us. I don't want to turn you until you are ready for that." He said, as the waiter came over to us with the check. He paid and stood, holding his hand out to me.

Once we were back in the car, I responded to his desire to turn me. "Okay, I'll let you turn me tonight, but I want to tell the Cullens', especially Edward. This should come from me and not a guard or his parents."

"I will gather everyone in the throne room upon our return, Isabella. Are you sure you're ready for this? It will be quite painful and I apologize for that, but it can not be avoided, I'm afraid." He told me.

"I'm sure. I don't want to put myself or the Volturi at risk. I would like to call my parents once the change is done, just to keep up appearances. I thought I would not be very happy here, but I find myself able to hum when I'm working again and I look forward to seeing you. When I don't get to see you when I want, I get upset a little. I guess what I'm trying to say is I am ready." I told him as I moved to kiss Aro Volturi for the first time. It was a deep kiss that felt overdue.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, IT'S CHARACTERS, AND ALL ELSE THAT IS TWILIGHT RELATED**

**CHAPTER 15**

When we got back to the castle, Alice was waiting just outside the garage door going inside the caste.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I mean absolutely sure? I would hate that you've made this decision so soon after moving here and getting everything straightened out with Conner's estate. Are you doing this out of anger toward Edward?" Alice asked as she embraced me.

"I'm doing this because I want to. I'm without a doubt sure. I am not doing this to get back at Edward, I promise you that. I've made my peace with what Connors was and what he did. I appreciate your concern, Alice. But really, I'm alright. I swear I am." I answered her as we broke our embrace.

"Edward is determined to stop this from happening. I just think the two of you should know that he's on the war path. He saw my vision when you made your decision. I wasn't watching you, it just popped into my vision." She said toward Aro.

"That's quite alright, Alice. Of you would, please call for everyone to meet in the throne room. Isabella and I will go deal with Edward first" Aro said to Alice. She bowed and did as she was asked.

We made our way into the castle and found Edward about teen feet from the door.

"Bella, have you lost your mind? I don't want this for you. Please, think about this." He was almost begging.

"Edward, don't start this again! I want this for me. I have thought about this. My decision has absolutely nothing to do with you or what you want! I am not yours to save. Accept that!" I sternly said to him.

"Edward, I strongly to advise you to keep your thoughts and comments to yourself. I would hate to break Carlisle and Esme's hearts because you can't seem to learn your place! Now, we will not discuss this again or the consequences will be dire. Is that understood?" Aro stepped forward and menacingly said to him.

Aro took my hand and led me around Edward toward the throne room where everyone had gathered.

"Welcome everyone. Isabella and I have an announcement to make. Isabella has decided to be changed this evening. In three days time, she will emerge from her apartment one of us and your new queen. You are to address her as Her Highness or Milady from that point on. She will then take her rightful place here in the throne room at my side and have equal say in the matters the Volturi decide on." Aro said in his regal tone.

I wanted to crawl into a corner when everyone's eyes landed on me. Esme looked heartbroken at my decision and Rosalie looked just livid standing next to Edward. The other Cullens along with everyone else looked just elated with my decision.

After everyone was made aware of my decision, Aro took me by the hand and led me to my apartment.

"Go shower, my dear and have your last few human moments. Enjoy them. I will be here when you are finished. I want you to be sure, because I don't want you to resent me or hate yourself as Rosalie does. If you change your mind, I will understand and I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Aro said as he kissed my cheek.

I went to my closet and got out a night gown to wear during my change and went to my huge bathroom to shower for the last time as a human. I'm so nervous and excited that the butterflies in my stomach almost double me over.

I turned the water on and waited for it to heat up.

"Aro, could you come in here?" I called out.

He was in front of me in mere seconds. "Yes, my dear. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Make love to me before I'm changed." I surprised myself.

He reached around me and turned the water off, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to my bed. He kissed me deeply as he laid me down. I began to pull at his jacket and he helped me take it off him. He loosened his tie and I went to work on unbuttoning his shirt. His hands roamed my body over my dress.

"Are you sure, Isabella?" He asked as he sat up, pulling me with him.

"Yes, I'm sure, Aro. I want you while I'm still human. Just once. Please." I said to him. He nodded as he moved to unzip my dress in the back. After it was unzipped, he unbuckled my bra and slid them both down my shoulders.

I began to slide his shirt off and he stood to undo his pants. I slid those down too. As I did, he stood me up to allow my dress and bra to slide down my body. He then hooked his thumbs into the sides of my panties and pushed them down.

He then laid me back down and suckled on my right nipple while taking the other into his hand. I gasped with absolute pleasure. I arched my back to him and let out a small moan. Then he began to kiss me all the way down my torso, stopping briefly at my naval.

Then, he moved down to my hips, kissing one then the other. He spread he legs smoothly and positioned his head between my thighs. He inserted a finger into me and I moaned again. He did this for a moment, then slipped his tongue into me. I cried out in pleasure when he tasted me. He pumped his finger a few times, then he moved to position himself between my legs. He placed his hands on either side of my head as he entered me.

I threw my head back as I cried out, moaning, felling the best pleasure I had ever felt. I pulled out, only to plunge himself back in again. He rolled over on his back, taking me with him and sitting me to straddle him. His hands began to glide my hips up and down, back and forth. I began scream his name over and over again.

"I want you to come for me Isabella." Aro said in a husky, sexy voice. If speaks to me like that again, I might explode. I have a funny feeling that's just what he wants.

A few more minutes later and we were climaxing together. After we had come down from our highs, he asked me "Are you sure, Isabella?"

"I'm sure, Aro. I want this. Please, let's not wait anymore." I replied, panting.

"Go, take a bath, I'll be right here waiting for you." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I ran the bath and put some oils into the water, waited for it to finish filling up. Then, I immersed myself into the warm water. I washed my body and then let the water drain out of the tub. Then I turned on the shower to wash my hair. When I was finished, I dressed in my satin, spaghetti strap night gown and went out to my bed room where I found Aro looking out one of the enormous windows that flanked my bed.

"I'm ready." I stated as I walked to stand beside him. He really is the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on.

He turned and put his hand on my cheek. He leaned in a kissed me passionately. "Lie down on the bed. I'm going to ask you again if you are sure. There is no going back. Once I bite, you will have reached a point of no return."

"I'm extremely sure, Aro. I want you to change me. I'm not going to change my mind." I said as I laid down on the bed. My stomach is doing more flip flops. Even more than before.

Aro moved to sit down on the bed beside me. He rubbed the back of his fingers down my face softly. When he got to my jaw, he moved my hair away from my neck.

"This is going to be very painful, Isabella. I'm sorry for that, but it can not be avoided. I'm going to bite both sides of your neck, both arms at the bend of your elbows, on your wrists and on both of your ankles." He softly explained.

Then he leaned into me and kissed my lips, moved to my neck, kissed me softly, then he bit me. I tried not to scream, but it hurt so much. I gripped the sheets with both hands as he bit the other side of my neck. He gently wrenched my right hand off the sheet, bit my elbow and wrist, then put it back on the sheet and moved to my left. I heard him say he was so sorry. Then I felt him at my right ankle and then my left.

I tried not to scream out as I felt like I was on fire. The fire grew and grew. I wonder if I'm a pile of ashes, and being reassembled just to be burned away again. I could hear Aro talking to me, telling me he was still with me and that I would be okay.

I heard the door open, then I heard voices, though I couldn't make out what they were saying. I thought I heard Carlisle, but I wasn't sure.

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I thought it would pound out of my chest. Then the fire felt like it was moving from my fingers, a small amount of relief. But as the fire moved from my hands, it seemed to intensify elsewhere.

It then began to fade from my feet and lower legs, then from my legs completely. It left my arms completely; then it seemed to gather and intensify in my chest and around my he

art. I felt my heart speed up to the point I thought it might beat out of my chest. It then slowed down, and the fire was gone just as my heart stopped beating altogether.

I opened my eyes to see so clearly it didn't seem possible. The colors of my curtains and my bed were just so glorious that I can't form words for it. I saw Aro, and he took my breath away with is beauty. Is it possible for a person to be so beautiful without Hollywood making them up? Looking at my future, I know it is possible.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Aro asked as he took my hand.

I smiled at him, and said "I'm perfect, Aro. Wow, I can see everything so clear. Who's talking in the hall?"

"No one is in the hall, my dear. Everyone is gathered in the throne room awaiting your emergence from your change." Aro replied, smiling hugely.

"How is it that I can hear them? The throne room is so far away." I replied.

"Your hearing has enhanced that much, Isabella. We can all hear like that." Aro said as he touched my face.

I looked at him surprised. "Your hand isn't cold anymore."

"We're the same temperature now, Isabella." Aro said. He leaned in and kissed me very passionately. I wanted more, but he broke the kiss. "Come, everyone is waiting for you." He led me out of the room.

We both ran to the throne room and we reached its doors in a matter of seconds. In my human life, everything would have been a blur, but to my vampire eyes, nothing was a blur.

We stepped inside the doors to see everyone turned their attention to us. They parted to make an aisle as Aro and I walked to the thrones. They all knelt down as I walked passed them with Aro. When we made it to the thrones, Aro turned me to face the court and addressed them.

"Family, and friends, I would like to introduce you to Queen Isabella. She is to be addressed as such. She has the same authority as the other three Volturi Queens. If she gives you an order, you are to follow it with out question. If she asks you a question, you are to answer it without hesitation. Is this clear to everyone?" Aro spoke with all the royal confidence as any monarch I had ever seen on television.

Everyone shook my hand and congratulated me, welcoming me into this new life. When Rosalie hugged me, she said to me, "I wish you had made a different choice, Bella." She left right after and said nothing more.

Then it was Jasper who approached me. "It is a relief not to want to kill you all the time now, Bella. Welcome to your eternity, sister." He really shocked me with that comment.

Then Edward came to me, looking like he wanted to destroy everything around him. "Bella, I agree with Rosalie. I wish you had made another choice. This life is not a good one. I hope you can live with your decision because I doubt Aro will let you hunt vegetarian. I know you Bella. Will you be able to live with yourself?" He nearly spat at me.

"Edward, that's enough!" Esme barked at him. I jumped slightly.

"Edward, please stop this! I mean it; I don't want to hear another word about my decision! Do you understand me?" I yelled at him. "Aro will not control me!"

"Of course, I will not control her, Edward. If Lady Isabella wants to hunt with your family, then she is welcome, with your family's blessing of course. Now, if you keep being this way, you will be dealt with more harshly than now in the future! Alec, if you would be so kind." Aro bellowed out.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward became like a statue. Felix came to lead him out of the throne room.

"What's going to happen to him, Aro?" I asked with a shaky voice. I notice Esme and Carlisle looking like they wanted to cry.

"I will keep him in his quarters under Felix and Alec's guard until tomorrow and if his attitude has not changed, I'm afraid he will be executed for his treason." Aro said.

"But he hasn't committed treason, Aro." I protested.

"Yes he has, Isabella. When he speaks out of control and blatantly defies our rule, he;s committing an act of treason. I am not giving him another chance. Carlisle, Esme I need you to speak with your son on this matter and inform him of his fate if he does not watch what he does and says." Carlisle and Esme left quickly to deal with their son. I can only hope they get through to him. I care for Edward's well-being even though I no longer love him.

The throne room emptied I told Aro my throat was burning. " We need to get you fed. So tell me, Isabella. Who would you like to hunt with, Heidi or Alice?"

"Alice, if she would like to teach me. I don't want to kill a person." I timidly answered Aro.

"Alright, Alice, if you would, take my mate for a hunt and keep her safe." he said to Alice.

We went into the countryside for our hunt. I found the trail of a bear and Alice told me how to take it down. I did, and I felt amazingly full from one animal. But to be safe, Alice had me take down a dear, which I did with ease.

"Bella, are you happy with your decision?" Alice asked me as we made our way back to the castle.

"I'm very happy with my decision. I know it was quick. I've accepted what Conner did and what he was. I will always wonder why. But I just feel right here. I don't feel like something is missing. Aro has went out of his way to make me comfortable here. He hasn't pressured me into anything I don't want to do. He has been great with me. I belong here. I need you to understand that. I love you Alice, like a sister." I told her very confidently.

"I do understand that, Bella. I'm very glad you're happy here. I just don't want you to regret your decision. That's all." Alice said.

"I'm great with my decision. I promise I am. Let's go home." I smiled at her.

We took off running and I beat her to the castle. When we went inside, we were both laughing to each other.

We ran into Esme on our way to find Aro and Jasper. "Bella, sweetheart I just want to let you know that you won't have any other comments from Edward. He understand his place here. I'm sorry he gave you such a hard time." She said as she hugged me.

I found Aro and looked forward to my future with him, my family and being Queen Isabella of the Volturi. I'm glad I have grasped my forever as I find Aro and wrap my arms around him.


End file.
